wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej/III/03
Category:Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej Rozdział trzeci Z Hatvanu do granic Galicji Przez cały czas podróży batalionu, który miał zbierać sławę wojenną dopiero po przejściu pieszo szlaku od Laborca do Galicji wschodniej, w wagonie, w którym znajdował się jednoroczny ochotnik i Szwejk, bezustannie prowadzono rozmowy mniej więcej takie, jakie przy odrobinie dobrej woli można zawsze zakwalifikować jako zdradę stanu. W mniejszych nieco rozmiarach takie same rozmowy prowadzono we wszystkich innych wagonach, a nawet w wagonie sztabowym, gdzie panowało duże niezadowolenie, ponieważ we Füzesabony przyszedł z pułku rozkaz dotyczący zresztą całej armii i obniżający oficerom porcję wina o ósemkę litra. Rzecz prosta, że przy takiej sposobności nie zapomniano i o szeregowcach, którym porcję sago pomniejszono o jedno deko dla szeregowca, co było tym bardziej zagadkowe, że nikt nigdy saga w wojsku nie widział. Niemniej jednak trzeba było powiadomić o tym sierżanta rachuby Bautanzla, który takim rozkazem czuł się żywo dotknięty i jakby osobiście okradziony. Wyraził się też, że sago jest dzisiaj rzeczą rzadką i że za kilogram można by dostać przynajmniej osiem koron. We Füzesabony zauważono także i to, że jedna z kompanii zgubiła kuchnię polową, a zauważono to dlatego, że na tej stacji miano wreszcie gotować gulasz z kartoflami, na który taki nacisk kładł „latrinengeneral”. Dochodzenie ustaliło, że owej nieszczęsnej polowej kuchni w ogóle z Brucku nie zabrano i że niezawodnie dotychczas stoi ona gdzieś za barakiem nr 186, opuszczona i zimna. Personel tej kuchni został mianowicie na dzień przed wyjazdem aresztowany i osadzony na odwachu za awantury w mieście, a umiał się tak sprytnie urządzić, że jeszcze ciągle siedział, podczas gdy jego kompania marszowa już dawno przejeżdżała przez Węgry. Kompania bez kuchni została więc przydzielona do drugiej kuchni polowej, co oczywiście musiało doprowadzić do zatargów. Między szeregowcami, których wyznaczono z obu kompanii do skrobania kartofli, doszło do ostrej kontrowersji, ponieważ jedni i drudzy twierdzili, że nie myślą być takimi osłami, żeby harować na innych. Ale w końcu pokazało się, że ten gulasz z kartoflami to tylko manewr, żeby żołnierzy zawczasu przyzwyczaić do tego, co się podczas wojny często zdarza, a mianowicie, że gdy się gulasz przyrządza, raptem przychodzi rozkaz: „Alles zurück!” — gulasz się z kotłów wylewa i wszyscy muszą obyć się smakiem. Było to więc coś w rodzaju ćwiczenia, nie takiego znowu tragicznego, ale w każdym razie pouczającego. Kiedy miano gulasz rozdawać, przyszedł rozkaz wsiadania do wagonów i po chwili pociąg pędził do Miszkolca. Nawet tam nie rozdano gulaszu, bo na torze stały rosyjskie wagony i szeregowcom nie pozwolono wysiadać. Żywa wyobraźnia żołnierzy ustaliła natychmiast, że gulasz będzie rozdawany dopiero w Galicji, po opuszczeniu pociągu, gdy okaże się, że jest zepsuty i gdy trzeba będzie wylać go jako niezdatny do użytku. Następnie wieźli gulasz na Tiszalac, Sambor, a gdy już nikt nie przypuszczał, że gulasz będzie rozdawany, pociąg zatrzymał się w Nowym Mieście pod Sátoraljaújhely, gdzie znowu rozpalono ogień pod kotłami, gulasz odgrzano i rozdano go w końcu. Stacja była przepełniona, naprzód miały być wyprawione dwa pociągi z amunicją, po nich dwa eszelony artylerii i pociąg z oddziałem pontonierów. W ogóle na stacji tej zgromadziły się pociągi z wojskami różnych rodzajów broni. Za stacją huzarzy-honwedzi wzięli w obroty dwóch polskich Żydków, którym odebrali całe kosze wódki, a teraz w dobrych humorach, zamiast zapłacić, bili ich po twarzy, na co prawdopodobnie mieli zezwolenie, ponieważ w pobliżu stał ich rotmistrz i z miłym uśmiechem przyglądał się całej tej scenie. Jednocześnie zaś za magazynem kilku innych huzarów zabawiało czarnookie córeczki bitych Żydów sięgając im pod sukienki. Stał tu także pociąg z oddziałem lotniczym. Na dalszych zaś torach stały wagony ze zniszczonym sprzętem wojennym. Widać tu było zestrzelone aeroplany, porozrywane lufy armat. Podczas gdy nowy sprzęt wojenny kierowany był na plac boju, te oto szczątki siły i chwały powracały do kraju dla naprawy i rekonstrukcji. Podporucznik Dub oczywiście tłumaczył żołnierzom, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu, że te szczątki to zdobycz wojenna; zauważył też, że w pobliżu stoi Szwejk i mówi o czymś z wielkim ożywieniem. Podszedł tedy ku niemu i usłyszał stateczne wywody Szwejka: — Czy tak, bratku, czy owak, a zawsze to zdobycz wojenna. Szpetna to wprawdzie i niemiła sprawa, że tu i ówdzie czytasz na lawecie „k. u. k. Artillerie-Division”, ale to niezawodnie jest tak, że taka armata wpadła kiedyś w ręce Moskali, a my odebraliśmy ją sobie. Taka zdobycz wojenna jest daleko cenniejsza, ponieważ... — Ponieważ — rzekł uroczyście zauważywszy podporucznika Duba — nieprzyjacielowi nie należy pozostawiać w ręku nic a nic. Rzecz ma się tak samo jak z Przemyślem albo jak z tym żołnierzem, któremu nieprzyjaciel w bitwie wyrwał z rąk manierkę. Było to jeszcze za czasów wojen napoleońskich, a ten żołnierz udał się w nocy do obozu nieprzyjacielskiego po swoją manierkę i jeszcze na czysto zarobił, ponieważ nieprzyjaciel fasował na noc wódkę. — Mój Szwejku, wynoście mi się stąd i starajcie się, żebym was tu więcej razy nie spotkał — rzekł podporucznik Dub. — Rozkaz, panie lejtnant — odpowiedział Szwejk i poszedł ku drugiej grupie wagonów. Gdyby podporucznik Dub usłyszał, co Szwejk jeszcze dodał, to byłby niezawodnie wyskoczył z uniformu, aczkolwiek Szwejk zacytował tylko ów niewinny biblijny werset: „Maluczko, a nie ujrzycie mnie, i znowuż maluczko, a ujrzycie mnie.” Podporucznik Dub pomimo wszystko był jeszcze taki głupi, że zwracał uwagę żołnierzy na pewien aeroplan jako na zdobycz wojenną, chociaż na kadłubie tego aeroplanu widać było wyraźny napis: „Wiener Neustadt”. — Ten aeroplan zestrzeliliśmy Rosjanom pod Lwowem — rzekł podporucznik Dub. Słowa te usłyszał porucznik Lukasz, przechodzący tamtędy, i dodał głośno: — Przy czym obaj rosyjscy lotnicy spadli prosto na główkę. I szybko szedł dalej, myśląc w duchu, że podporucznik Dub to porządne bydlę. Za innymi wagonami spotkał się Lukasz ze Szwejkiem; próbował go ominąć, bo na twarzy Szwejka widać było wyraźnie, że człowiek ten dużo ma na sercu różnych spraw, którymi chciał się z nim podzielić. Ale Szwejk ruszył prostu ku niemu. — Ich melde gehorsam, Kompanieordonnanz Szwejk prosi o dalsze rozkazy. Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że już pana szukałem w wagonie sztabowym. — Słuchajcie, Szwejku — rzekł porucznik Lukasz tonem zdecydowanie wrogim i odpychającym. — Wiecie, kim jesteście i jak was nazwałem? — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że o takiej rzeczy nie zapomniałem, bo nie jestem znowuż taki jak niejaki jednoroczny ochotnik Żelezny. Było to jeszcze na długo przed tą wojną i staliśmy w Koszarach Karlińskich. a tam był oberstem niejaki Flieder von Bumerang czy tak jakoś. Porucznik Lukasz mimo woli uśmiechnął się słysząc oryginalne nazwisko, a Szwejk szybko opowiadał dalej: — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że ten nasz oberst był dużo niższy od pana, nosił brodę a la książę Lobkowitz, tak że bardzo był podobny do małpy, a gdy się rozzłościł, to skakał dwa razy wyżej, niż wynosił jego wzrost, więc wszyscy nazywaliśmy go kauczukowym dziadygą. Był wtedy jakiś pierwszy maja, a my mieliśmy ostre pogotowie, zaś ten pułkownik w wigilię tego dnia wygłosił do nas wielką mowę, że niby dlatego mamy jutro siedzieć wszyscy w koszarach i nie wychodzić na miasto, żebyśmy w razie potrzeby na najwyższy rozkaz całą tę socjalistyczną bandę mogli powystrzelać. Tak samo więc, jeśli który żołnierz ma dzisiaj wychodne, a nie wróci na czas i zasiedzi się na mieście aż do dnia następnego, to taki jest zdrajcą ojczyzny, bo jak się porządnie upije, to nie trafi w żadnego socjalistę i przy salwach będzie strzelał w powietrze. Więc ten jednoroczniak Żelezny wrócił do izby I powiada, że kauczukowy dziadyga zrobił jednak dobrze, iż zwrócił uwagę na dzień jutrzejszy. „Nikogo — powiada — do koszar i tak nie wpuszcza, więc najlepiej nie wracać.” Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant. że jak powiedział, tak też zrobił. Ale ten oberst Flieder to był znowuż drań nie byle jaki, Panie, świeć nad jego duszą, więc nazajutrz łaził po Pradze i rozglądał się, czy nie zobaczy kogo z naszego pułku, kto się odważył przekroczyć jego nakaz. Koło Bramy Prochowej spotkał naszego jednoroczniaka i zaraz na niego z wielkim krzykiem: „Ja ci dam. ja cię nauczę, popamiętasz!” Nagadał mu w tym guście jeszcze więcej, zabrał go z sobą i wlecze go do koszar, a po drodze urąga mu brzydko i ciągle go się pyta o nazwisko. „Sielesny, Sielesny, ty się teraz posrać, ja kontent, że złapać ciebie, ja tobie pokazać den ersten Mai!Pierwszy maj. (niem.) Sielesny, Sielesny, ty już mój, ja cię wsadzić do aresztu, tsimać w areszt!” Żeleznemu już było wszystko jedno. Więc gdy szli przez Porzecze koło piwiarni Rozvarzilów, Żelezny skoczył w bramę, znikł jak kamfora i popsuł dziadydze uciechę osadzenia go w areszcie. Pana obersta tak to rozsierdziło, iż mu ten delikwent zwiał, że ze złości zapomniał na dobre jego nazwiska. Pomieszało się mu w głowie i gdy przybył do koszar, to zaczął skakać aż pod sufit i wrzeszczał, zaś oficer dyżurny nie wiedział, dlaczego to kauczukowy dziadyga zaczął raptem mówić łamaną czeszczyzną: „Miedziany aresztować, nie Miedziany, Ołowiany aresztować, Cynowy!” I tak się pan oberst męczył w dzień i ciągle pytał, czy już aresztowali Miedzianego, Ołowianego, Cynowego. Kazał nawet całemu pułkowi stanąć do przeglądu, ale ponieważ było wiadomo, o co chodzi, więc Żeleznego umieścili w szpitalu, jako że był technikiem dentystycznym. Aż oto stała się rzecz taka: jednemu z naszego pułku udało się przebić jakiegoś dragona w gospodzie „U Bucków”, który to dragon chodził za jego dziewczyną. Cały pułk musiał stanąć do przeglądu, nawet chorzy z lazaretu, kto był słaby, tego dwaj koledzy podtrzymywali. Musiał więc chcąc nie chcąc pokazać się także Żelezny. I wtedy na dziedzińcu czytali nam rozkaz do pułku, mniej więcej w ten sens, że dragoni to także żołnierze i że nie należy przebijać ich bagnetem dlatego że są to nasi KriegskameradenTowarzysze broni. (niem.). Jeden z ochotników tłumaczył ten rozkaz, a nasz oberst rozglądał się dokoła jak tygrys. Najprzód chodził przed frontem, potem poszedł za szeregi i nagle odkrył Żeleznego, chłopa jak góra. Bardzo to, panie oberlejtnant, było komiczne, gdy go wciągnął do środka czworoboku. Tamten jednoroczny ochotnik przestał tłumaczyć rozkaz do pułku, a nasz pułkownik zaczął skakać przed Żeleznym jak nie przymierzając pies, gdy szczeka, na kobyłę, i ryczał: „Ty mi nie ucieknąć, ty się nie schować! Ty Sielesny, Sielesny, a ja furt mówić Miedziany, Ołowiany, Cynowy. A on jest Sielesny, ten łobuz jest Sielesny, ja ci nauczyć, Ołowiany! Cynowy! Miedziany! Du Mistvieh! Du Schwein!Ty bydlaku! Ty świnio! (niem.) Du Sielesny! „Potem wlepił mu za to miesiąc, ale po jakich dwóch tygodniach zaczęły go boleć zęby, a on przypomniał sobie, że Żelezny jest dentystą, więc z aresztu kazał go przyprowadzić do lazaretu, żeby mu wyrwał ząb. Żelezny rwał mu ten ząb z pół godziny, tak że dziadygę musieli coś ze trzy razy obmywać. Jakoś go to ułagodziło, tak że darował Żeleznemu dwa tygodnie aresztu. Tak to bywa, panie oberlejtnant, gdy przełożony zapomina nazwiska swego podwładnego. Ale podwładny nigdy nie powinien zapomnieć nazwiska swego przełożonego, jak nas napominał pan oberst. I rzeczywiście jeszcze po wielu latach pamiętamy dobrze, że mieliśmy oberstera Fliedera. Może ta opowieść była przydługa, panie oberlejtnant. — Wiecie, Szwejku — odpowiedział porucznik Lukasz — że im dłużej słucham waszych opowiadań, tym głębiej jestem przekonany, że nie macie szacunku dla swoich przełożonych. Żołnierz nawet po wielu łatach powinien o przełożonych swoich mówić z szacunkiem i tylko dobrze. Porucznik Lukasz zaczynał odzyskiwać humor. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — przerwał mu Szwejk i zaczął się tłumaczyć — przecież pan oberst Flieder już dawno nie żyje, ale jeśli pan oberlejtnant sobie życzy, to mogę opowiedzieć o nim wiele dobrego. Bo on, panie oberlejtnant, był dla żołnierzy jak ten anioł. On był taki poczciwy jak święty Marcin, który rozdawał biednym i głodnym ludziom świętomarcińskie gęsi. Z pierwszym napotkanym żołnierzem dzielił się swoim oficerskim obiadem, a gdy przejadły się nam knedle drożdżowe z powidłami, to kazał nam dawać na obiad wieprzowy gulasz z kluskami kartoflanymi. Podczas manewrów był uosobieniem dobroci dla nas wszystkich. Gdyśmy przybyli do Królewic Dolnych, to wydał rozkaz, abyśmy wypili cały tamtejszy browar na jego koszt, a na swoje imieniny albo urodziny kazał napiec zajęcy w śmietanie dla całego pułku i do tego knedle z bułki. To był taki zacny człowiek, że razu pewnego, panie oberlejtnant... Porucznik Lukasz po przyjacielsku trzepnął Szwejka przez ucho i rzekł: — No, idź już, stary łobuzie, i przestań gadać. — Zum Befehl, Herr Oberleutnant! Szwejk oddalał się w kierunku swego wagonu, a tymczasem przed eszelonem batalionu, tam gdzie w wagonie znajdowały się aparaty telefoniczne i druty, odgrywała się następująca scena. Przed wagonem stał posterunek, ponieważ z rozporządzenia kapitana Sagnera wszystko musiało być feldmässigFrontowy. (niem.). Wartowników rozstawiono więc po obu stronach wagonów, a każdemu z nich podano z kancelarii batalionu „Feldruf” i „Losung”Hasło, odzew. (niem.). Tego dnia Feldruf był „Kappe”, a Losung „Hatvan”. Przy wagonie telefonicznym wartownikiem, który miał sobie zapamiętać oba te słowa, był Polak z Kołomyi; do 91 pułku dostał się jakimś dziwnym trafem. Oczywiście, że nie miał pojęcia, co to jest „Kappe”, ale ponieważ miał jaką taką skłonność do mnemotechniki, więc zapamiętał sobie tyle przynajmniej, iż słowo zaczyna się na „k” i brzmi jak: kawa. Gdy więc podporucznik Dub podszedł do niego i zapytał o feldruf, wartownik z wielką dumą odpowiedział: „Kafe”. Było to rzeczą całkiem naturalną, bo Polak z Kołomyi, słysząc to słowo, przypomniał sobie kawę, otrzymywaną w obozie w Brucku na śniadanie i na kolację. Więc gdy jeszcze raz wrzasnął: „Kafe!”, a podporucznik Dub, niezadowolony z odpowiedzi, zbliżał się do niego coraz bardziej, wówczas wartownik, pamiętny przysięgi i obowiązku strażującego żołnierza, krzyknął groźnie: „Halt!” — a gdy podporucznik zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, ciągle domagając się feldrufu, żołnierz wymierzył przeciw niemu karabin, a nie umiejąc dobrze po niemiecku, krzyczał przedziwną polsko-niemiecką mieszaniną: — Będę szajsu, będę szajsu.Komiczne nieporozumienie („schiessen” znaczy strzelać, a „scheissen” — srać) Podporucznik Dub zrozumiał, że się nie dogada, i zaczął się cofać. — Wachtkommandant! Wachtkommandant!Dowódca warty! (niem.) — krzyczał głośno. Przybiegł plutonowy Jelinek, który rozstawiał warty, i sam zapytał o feldruf, a za nim znowu powtórzył pytanie podporucznik Dub. W odpowiedzi brzmiało po całej stacji wciąż to samo słowo: „Kafe! Kafe!” Z wagonów zaczęli wyskakiwać żołnierze z menażkami w przekonaniu, że będzie wydawana kawa, i skończyło się na popłochu i zamieszaniu, a poczciwego wartownika rozbrojono i zaprowadzono do wagonu aresztanckiego. Ale podporucznik Dub miał w podejrzeniu Szwejka, że to on wywołał całe zamieszanie, bo jego pierwszego widział wychodzącego z wagonu z menażką i słyszał jego głos: — Z menażkami po kawę! Z menażkami po kawę! Po północy pociąg ruszył na Ladovce i Trebiszov, gdzie z rana przywitało go stowarzyszenie weteranów, które pomieszało sobie ten marszbatalion z 14 marszbatalionem węgierskiego pułku honwedów. Honwedzi przejechali przez stację jeszcze w nocy. Weterani podpili sobie z samego rana i swoim wrzaskiem: „Isten, áld meg a királyt!”Boże, zachowaj króla! (węg.) zbudzili ze snu cały batalion. Kilku bardziej uświadomionych żołnierzy wychyliło się z wagonu ze słowem powitania: — Całujcie nas w dupę! Éljen! Na co znowu weterani odpowiedzieli wrzaskiem, aż okna w wagonach brzęczały: — Éljen! Éljen a tizennegyedik regiment!Niech żyje! Niech żyje 14 pułk! (węg.) Po pięciu minutach pociąg jechał dalej na Humienne. Tu już jasno i wyraźnie widać było ślady walk z czasów, gdy Rosjanie ciągnęli ku dolinie Cisy. Na zboczach były prymitywne rowy strzeleckie, a tu i ówdzie sterczały zgliszcza siedzib, a świeżo przylegające do nich bruzdy świadczyły, że właściciele już wrócili. Gdy pociąg przybył na stację, i na niej widać było ślady walk. Poczyniono szybko przygotowania do obiadu, a żołnierze mieli tymczasem sposobność przekonać się, jak władze austriackie postępują z mieszkańcami po ustąpieniu Rosjan spokrewnionych z tymi mieszkańcami religią i językiem. Na peronie w otoczeniu węgierskich żandarmów stała gromadka zaaresztowanych Rusinów węgierskich. Śród nich było kilku popów, nauczycieli i chłopów z całej okolicy. Wszyscy mieli ręce powiązane z tyłu i spętani byli parami. Ludzie ci mieli przeważnie posiniaczone nosy i poranione głowy, bo zaraz po aresztowaniu zostali doraźnie obici przez żandarmów. O parę kroków dalej jeden z żandarmów węgierskich bawił się aresztowanym popem. Uwiązał go na postronku za lewą nogę, postronek trzymał w ręku i kolbą popędzał popa, aby tańczył czardasza. Żandarm szarpał postronkiem, pop padał na nos, a ponieważ ręce miał związane w tyle, więc nie mógł wstać, robił rozpaczliwe wysiłki, aby się przewrócić na plecy i w ten sposób wstać z ziemi. Żandarma tak serdecznie bawił ten widok, iż zaśmiewał się do łez, a gdy pop już się podnosił, znowu szarpał postronkiem i pop znowu padał na nos. Koniec tej scenie położył oficer żandarmerii, który rozkazał żandarmom, aby zanim nadejdzie pociąg, zaprowadzili aresztantów do pobliskiej szopy, gdzie mogą ich bić do woli, a nikt tego widzieć nie będzie. O tym epizodzie w wagonie sztabowym zawiązała się rozmowa i rzec można, że na ogół większość była przeciwko takiemu znęcaniu się nad ludźmi. Podchorąży Kraus był zdania, że skoro już ci aresztowani są zdrajcami, to trzeba wieszać ich na miejscu bez znęcania się nad nimi, natomiast podporucznik Dub nie miał nic przeciwko widzianej scenie i tłumaczył ją tak, że żandarmi mszczą się właśnie za zamach sarajewski, którego ofiarą padł arcyksiążę Franciszek Ferdynand i jego małżonka. Dla dodania powagi swoim słowom powiedział, że prenumerował pewne pismo, a w tym piśmie jeszcze przed wybuchem wojny w lipcowym numerze był artykuł o tym, iż bezprzykładna zbrodnia sarajewska pozostawia w sercach ludzkich nie zagojoną ranę, tym boleśniejszą, że zbrodnia ta zniszczyła życie nie tylko przedstawiciela władzy wykonawczej państwa, lecz także pozbawiła życia jego wierną i ukochaną małżonkę. Zbrodnia ta zniszczyła szczęśliwe, przykładne życie rodzinne i osierociła dzieci przez wszystkich ukochane. Porucznik Łukasz mruknął pod nosem, że widać i tutaj ci żandarmi prenumerowali to samo pismo i czytywali ów wzruszający artykuł. W ogóle wszystko zaczynało budzić w nim głębokie uczucie wstrętu. Postanowił upić się, żeby uciec od weltschmerzuMelancholia, współczucie dla niedoli ludzkiej. (niem.). Wyszedł z wagonu i szukał Szwejka. — Słuchajcie, Szwejku — rzekł do niego — nie wiecie, gdzie można by tu dostać butelkę koniaku? Czuję się jakoś niedobrze. — To wszystko, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, z powodu zmiany pogody. Może się zdarzyć, że gdy przybędziemy na front, to pan się będzie czuł jeszcze gorzej. Im bardziej oddala się człowiek od swojej pierwotnej bazy wojennej, tym mu słabiej we wnętrzu. Pewien ogrodnik ze Strasznic, Józef Kalenda, też się kiedyś oddalił od domu, poszedł ze Strasznic do Vinohrady, zatrzymał się w gospodzie „Na Przystanku” i czuł się jeszcze jako tako, ale gdy się znalazł na ulicy Koronnej, to począwszy od samego wodociągu nie opuszczał ani jednej gospody aż poza kościół Św. Ludmiły i słabł coraz bardziej. Ale się tym nie zrażał, bo w wigilię tego dnia założył się w knajpie „Pod Remizą” w Strasznicach z jednym tramwajarzem, że obejdzie świat dokoła w ciągu trzech tygodni. Oddalał się więc coraz bardziej od swego domu, aż dotarł do „Czarnego Browaru” na Placu Karola, a stamtąd poszedł na Małą Stranę do Św. Tomasza do piwiarni, następnie do restauracji „U Montagów”, do „Króla Brabanckiego”, a w końcu do browaru klasztoru strahovskiego. Ale w tych okolicach zmiana klimatu już mu się na dobre dawała we znaki. Dotarł aż do Placu Loretańskiego, a tam ogarnęła go nagle taka tęsknota za stronami rodzinnymi, że rzucił się na ziemię, tarzał się na chodniku i wrzeszczał: „Ludzie kochane, ja już dalej nie pójdę, ja, powiada, przepraszam pana oberlejtnanta, na całą podróż dokoła świata gwiżdżę”. Ale jeśli pan sobie życzy, panie oberlejtnant, to za koniakiem rozejrzeć się mogę. Tylko żeby mi tymczasem pociąg nie uciekł. Porucznik Łukasz zapewnił go, że pociąg ruszy dopiero za dwie godziny, i powiedział mu, że koniak sprzedają potajemnie na butelki tuż za stacją, że kapitan Sagner posyłał tam już Matuszicza, który za 15 koron przyniósł butelkę przyzwoitego trunku. Więc daje mu oto 15 koron, ale w razie czego niech nie mówi, że to dla porucznika Łukasza, bo właściwie jest to rzecz zakazana. — Niech pan będzie spokojny, panie oberlejtnant — rzekł Szwejk — wszystko zrobię jak się patrzy, ponieważ ja bardzo lubię rzeczy zakazane. Tak mi się zawsze zdarzało, iż sam nie wiem jak, a znalazłem się raptem w czymś zakazanym. Pewnego razu w Koszarach Karlińskich nakazali nam... — Kehrt euch — marschieren — marsch! — przerwał mu porucznik Łukasz. Szwejk ruszył tedy przed siebie i wyszedł poza budynki stacyjne powtarzając sobie szczegóły swej wyprawy, a mianowicie, że koniak ma być dobry, więc naprzód trzeba go skosztować, że ta rzecz jest właściwie zakazana, więc trzeba być ostrożnym. Gdy właśnie skręcał za peron, zetknął się znowu z podporucznikiem Dubem. — Po co się tu szwendasz? Znasz mnie? — zapytał Szwejka. — Posłusznie melduję — odpowiedział Szwejk salutując — że nie życzę sobie poznać pana ze złej strony. Podporucznik Dub zdrętwiał ze zgrozy, ale Szwejk stał spokojnie z ręką przy daszku czapki i mówił dalej: — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że pragnę poznać pana tylko z pańskiej dobrej strony, żeby mnie pan nie zmusił do płaczu, jak mi to pan obiecywał. Od takiego zuchwalstwa podporucznikowi Dubowi aż się w głowie zakręciło, ale zdobył się tylko na słowa pogróżki: — Idź na zbity łeb, gałganie! Jeszcze z sobą pogadamy! Szwejk wyszedł ze stacji, a podporucznik Dub, ochłonąwszy nieco, poszedł za nim. Za stacją, tuż przy szosie, stał szereg koszy ustawionych dnem do góry, na których leżały koszałki, w koszałkach były różne niewinne przysmaki, jakie zazwyczaj kupują dzieci szkolne. Były tam karmelki i cukierki różnych kształtów i rozmiarów, a także kawałki ciemnego chleba z plasterkami salami, najniewątpliwiej końskiego pochodzenia. Ale pod koszami stały butelki z różnymi napojami alkoholowymi: z koniakiem, arakiem, jarzębinówką i z innymi likierami i wódkami. Tuż za rowem przydrożnym znajdowała się buda i właśnie w tej budzie załatwiano wszystkie niedozwolone transakcje alkoholowe. Żołnierze umawiali się o wszystko przy tych koszach-kramikach, po czym Żyd wyjmował spod niewinnego kosza butelkę z wódką i pod kapotą przenosił ją do owej budy, gdzie znowu żołnierz chował ją w kieszeń u spodni lub pod bluzę. Do jednego z tych kramików podszedł także Szwejk nie wiedząc, że jest śledzony przez detektywa tak utalentowanego jak podporucznik Dub. Transakcję załatwił Szwejk natychmiast przy pierwszym kramiku. Kupił sobie najpierw cukierków, zapłacił za nie i schował do kieszeni, przy czym słyszał oczywiście, co mu mówił Żydek: — Schnaps hab'ich auch, gnädiger Herr Soldat.Mam także wódkę, panie żołnierzu. (niem.) Targ był krótki. Szwejk wszedł do budy, ale nie śpieszył się z płaceniem, dopóki Żyd nie otworzył i nie dał mu skosztować. Był wszakże z koniaku zadowolony, zapłacił i schowawszy butelkę pod bluzę, wracał na stację. — Gdzieś ty się włóczył, łobuzie? — zapytał podporucznik Dub zastępując mu drogę. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że kupiłem sobie cukierków — Szwejk sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął garść zakurzonych cukierków. — Gdyby się pan lejtnant nie brzydził... Ja już próbowałem, są nienajgorsze. Mają taki przyjemny osobliwy smak, jakby były nadziewane powidłami, panie lejtnant. Pod bluzą widać było obłe kształty butelki. Podporucznik Dub poklepał Szwejka po bluzie: — Co ty tu niesiesz, łobuzie jeden? Pokaż no! Szwejk wyjął spod bluzy butelkę ze złocistym płynem i niedwuznaczną etykietą: „Cognac”. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — odpowiedział Szwejk nie tracąc równowagi — że do tej butelki od koniaku nabrałem trochę wody do picia. Po tym gulaszu, cośmy go wczoraj jedli, mam jeszcze ciągle straszliwe pragnienie. Tylko że woda w tamtej pompie jest, jak pan widzi, taka żółtawa, widać żelazista. Takie żelaziste wody są bardzo zdrowe i pożyteczne. — Jeśli masz takie pragnienie, Szwejku — rzekł podporucznik Dub uśmiechając się szatańsko i przedłużając scenę, którą, zdaniem jego, Szwejk przegrać musiał — to się napij, ale porządnie. Wypij wszystko od razu! Podporucznik Dub był przekonany, że po paru łykach Szwejk nie będzie mógł pić dalej, a wówczas on, podporucznik, zatriumfuje nad nim i powie: „Podaj i mnie butelkę, abym się napił, bo i ja mam pragnienie.” Co za minę zrobi w takiej chwili ten gałgan Szwejk i jak się będzie kręcił, gdy zostanie na niego złożony raport! Szwejk odkorkował butelkę, przyłożył ją do ust i opróżniał łyk za łykiem. Podporucznik Dub zdrętwiał, bo Szwejk w jego oczach wypił całą butelkę koniaku nie skrzywiwszy się nawet, pustą butelkę wrzucił przez szosę do stawu, splunął i rzekł, jakby wypił szklaneczkę wody mineralnej: — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że ta woda ma naprawdę smak żelazisty. W Kamyku nad Wełtawą pewien szynkarz robił dla swoich gości żelazista wodę w ten sposób, że do studni wrzucał stare podkowy. — Ja ci dam stare podkowy! Chodź razem ze mną i pokaż zaraz mi tę studnię, z której brałeś wodę. — To niedaleko stąd, panie lejtnant, zaraz za tą drewnianą budą. — Idź naprzód, ty nicponiu, żebym widział, czy idziesz prosto. „Dziwna rzecz — pomyślał podporucznik Dub. — Na tym niegodziwcu nie znać, że wypił tyle koniaku.” Szwejk szedł tedy naprzód, zdany na wolę bożą, ale nie tracił nadziei, że tam gdzieś studnia będzie; i rzeczywiście była. Co więcej, była tam nawet pompa, a gdy do niej podeszli i Szwejk zaczął pompować, popłynęła z rury żółtawa woda. Szwejk odzyskał zupełną pewność siebie i wołał triumfując: — To tu jest ta żelazista woda, panie lejtnant! Wystraszony handlarz zbliżył się do nich, a Szwejk rzekł do niego po niemiecku, żeby przyniósł szklaneczkę, bo pan lejtnant chce się napić. Podporucznik Dub zgłupiał z tego wszystkiego, więc wypił pełną szklankę wody, po której miał w ustach wyraźny smak końskiego moczu i gnojówki. Ale tak dalece stracił równowagę ducha, że za tę szklaneczkę wody dał Żydowi pięć koron, a zwracając się do Szwejka, fuknął na niego: — Co się tu włóczysz? Marsz na stację! Po pięciu minutach Szwejk ukazał się w wagonie sztabowym, tajemniczymi znakami wyciągnął porucznika Lukasza na dwór i zameldował mu: — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że za pięć, a najdalej za dziesięć minut będę kompletnie pijany i będę leżał w swoim wagonie, więc proszę pana, żeby pan mnie przynajmniej przez trzy godziny nie wołał i nie udzielał mi żadnego rozkazu, dopóki się nie wyśpię. Wszystko w porządku, ale mnie przyłapał pan podporucznik Dub, powiedziałem mu, że to woda, więc musiałem przed nim tę całą butelkę koniaku wypić, żeby go przekonać, że to woda. Wszystko jest więc w porządku, niczego nie zdradziłem, jak mi to pan oberlejtnant nakazał, i byłem bardzo ostrożny, ale teraz czuję już, że mi nogi drętwieć zaczynają. Oczywiście, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że jestem do picia przyzwyczajony, bo z panem feldkuratem Katzem... — Idź precz, bestio! — krzyknął porucznik Lukasz, ale bez cienia gniewu. Natomiast podporucznik Dub stał mu się daleko bardziej nienawistny niż dotąd. Szwejk wlazł ostrożnie do swego wagonu i układając się na swoim płaszczu i tobołku, rzekł do sierżanta rachuby i do pozostałych: — Pewnego razu schlał się jeden człowiek i prosił, żeby go nie budzili... Po tych słowach przewrócił się na drugi bok i zaczął chrapać. Odór, jaki wydzielał jego organizm, szybko napełnił cały wagon. Kucharz Jurajda pociągnął nosem i delektując się zapachem, zadeklarował: — Psiamać, tu koniak pachnie. Przy składanym stole siedział jednoroczny ochotnik Marek, który po szeregu najróżniejszych przejść dochrapał się stanowiska kronikarza batalionu. W tej chwili opisywał na zapas bohaterskie czyny batalionu, a po jego minie było widać, że to wybieganie w przyszłość sprawia mu wielką przyjemność. Sierżant rachuby Vaniek z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się piszącemu Markowi, który śmiał się przy pisaniu od ucha do ucha. Wstał więc i pochylił się nad piszącym, który począł mu tłumaczyć: — Okropny to szpas pisanie dziejów batalionu na zapas. Rzecz główna trzymać się systemu i postępować metodycznie. We wszystkim musi być ład i porządek. — Systematyczny system — rzucił Vaniek uśmiechając się dość wzgardliwie. — Tak jest — rzekł niedbale jednoroczny ochotnik — usystematyzowany systematyczny system potrzebny jest koniecznie przy pisaniu dziejów batalionu. Nie można od razu zaczynać wielkimi zwycięstwami. Wszystko musi iść pomalutku, według określonego planu. Nasz batalion nie może przecie wygrać tak raptownie tej wojny światowej. Nihil nisi bene. (O naszym batalionie) tylko dobrze. (łac.) Dla takiego historyka jak ja rzeczą główną jest zrobienie naprzód planu naszych zwycięstw. Tutaj na przykład opisuję, jak nasz batalion, dajmy na to za dwa miesiące, o mały figiel że nie przekroczył granicy rosyjskiej, mocno strzeżonej przez pułki, przypuśćmy, dońskie, podczas gdy kilka nieprzyjacielskich pułków okrążało nasze pozycje. Zrazu zdaje się, że nasz batalion jest zagubiony, ale w tej chwili kapitan Sagner wydaje rozkaz do batalionu: „Bóg nie chce, abyśmy tutaj zginęli. Uciekajmy!” Nasz batalion bierze więc nóżki za pas, ale nieprzyjacielska dywizja, która już była na naszych tyłach, widząc, że właśnie pędzimy za nią, rzuca się do panicznej ucieczki i bez wystrzału wpada w ręce rezerw naszej armii. Od tego właśnie zacznie się cała historia naszego batalionu. Z tych skromnych wydarzeń, iż wyrażę się stylem proroczym, rozwiną się rzeczy doniosłe. Batalion nasz pójdzie od zwycięstwa do zwycięstwa. Ciekawe będzie, jak to nasz batalion zaskoczy śpiącego nieprzyjaciela. Do opisu takich wydarzeń potrzeba stylu ilustrowanego „Sprawozdawcy Wojennego”, który wychodził podczas wojny rosyjsko-japońskiej nakładem Wilimka. Nasz batalion zaskoczył więc śpiącego nieprzyjaciela. Każdy żołnierz upatrzy sobie jednego z nieprzyjaciół i z całej siły wbije mu bagnet w piersi. Bajecznie wyostrzony bagnet wjedzie w pierś jak w masło i tylko tu i ówdzie trzaśnie łamane żebro, śpiący nieprzyjaciele miotają się i wiją, wytrzeszczają zdziwione oczy, charczą i sztywnieją. Śpiącym nieprzyjaciołom pokazują się na ustach krwawe śliny, sprawa jest załatwiona, nasz batalion odniósł zwycięstwo. Jeszcze lepiej będzie za jakie trzy miesiące, gdy batalion nasz weźmie do niewoli rosyjskiego cara. Szczegóły tego wydarzenia opowiem wszakże nieco później, bo tymczasem muszę sobie przygotować na zapas nieco epizodów świadczących o bezprzykładnym bohaterstwie naszych żołnierzy. Będę musiał stworzyć zgoła nowe terminy wojenne. Jeden taki termin już sobie wymyśliłem. Będę pisał o ofiarnej dzielności naszych żołnierzy, naszpikowanych odłamkami granatów. Skutkiem wybuchu nieprzyjacielskiej miny jeden z naszych plutonowych, powiedzmy 12 czy 13 kompanii, straci głowę. Ale, á propos — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik uderzając się w czoło — bez mała byłbym zapomniał, panie rechnungsfeldfebel, czyli po ludzku mówiąc, panie Vaniek, że ma mi pan dostarczyć spisu wszystkich szarż. Proszę mi wymienić jakiego plutonowego 12 kompanii. Houska? Dobrze, niech sobie będzie Houska. To on straci głowę przy wybuchu miny. Głowa odleci na bok, ale ciało jego zrobi jeszcze parę kroków i zestrzeli nieprzyjacielski aeroplan. Rzecz prosta, że takie zwycięstwa będą obchodzone w rodzinnym kółku cesarskim w Schönbrunnie. Austria ma bardzo wiele batalionów, ale tylko jeden batalion się wyróżni, to jest nasz, i właśnie na jego cześć odbędzie się mała rodzinna uroczystość w domu cesarskim. Wyobrażam to sobie w swoich zapiskach tak, że arcyksiążęca rodzina Marii Walerii przeprowadzi się w tym celu z Wallsee do Schönbrunnu. Uroczystość ta będzie zgoła intymna i odbywać się będzie w sali sąsiadującej z sypialnią cesarską, oświetloną białymi świecami woskowymi, albowiem, jak wiadomo, na dworze nie lubią lampek elektrycznych obawiając się krótkiego spięcia. O godzinie szóstej wieczorem zacznie się ta uroczystość ku czci i chwale naszego batalionu. W tej chwili do sali zostają wprowadzone wnuki jego cesarskiej mości, a sala ta należy właściwie do apartamentów zmarłej cesarzowej. Powstaje kwestia, kto ma być obecny prócz rodziny cesarskiej. Oczywiście, że musi być obecny i będzie obecny generał adiutant monarchy, hrabia Paar. Ponieważ podczas takich rodzinnych uroczystości zrobi się czasem któremu z uczestników słabo, chociaż nie chcę bynajmniej twierdzić, że hrabia Paar porzyga się koniecznie, pożądana jest obecność lekarza przybocznego, radcy dworu doktora Kerzla. Dla porządku, aby na przykład lokaje dworscy nie pozwolili sobie na jakieś poufałości w stosunku do dam dworu, biorących udział w uroczystości, przybywa najwyższy ochmistrz, baron Lederer, podkomorzy hrabia Belegarde i najwyższa dama dworu hrabina Bombelles, która śród dam dworu odgrywa taką samą rolę, jaką w zamtuziku „U Szuhów” odgrywa madam. Gdy dostojne towarzystwo już się zebrało, powiadomiono o tym cesarza, który ukazał się następnie w towarzystwie swoich wnuków, zasiadł przy stole i wzniósł toast na cześć naszego marszbatalionu. Po nim zabrała głos arcyksiężna Maria Waleria, która z wielkimi pochwałami odzywa się osobliwie o panu, panie rechnungsfeldfebel. Oczywiście, że według notatek moich nasz marszbatalion ponosi ciężkie i dotkliwe straty, ponieważ batalion bez zabitych to żaden batalion. Trzeba będzie napisać jeszcze nowy artykuł o naszych poległych. Dzieje batalionu nie mogą się składać jedynie z suchych relacji o zwycięstwach, których przygotowałem już przeszło czterdzieści. Pan, panie Vańku, zginiesz na przykład nad małą rzeczułką, a znowuż Baloun, który tak dziwnie wytrzeszcza na nas oczy, nie zginie od kuli karabinowej ani od szrapnela czy też granatu, lecz umrze śmiercią zgoła osobliwą. Uduszony zostanie za pomocą lassa zarzuconego mu na szyję z aeroplanu nieprzyjacielskiego w chwili, gdy pożerać będzie obiad swego oberlejtnanta Lukasza. Baloun cofnął się, rozpaczliwie zamachał rękoma i westchnąwszy powiedział: — Czy ja temu winien, że mam taki charakter? Jeszcze za dawnych czasów, kiedym obsługiwał wojsko, to nieraz po kilka razy chodziłem do kuchni po obiad, dopóki mnie nie wsadzili do paki. Pewnego razu wyfasowałem na obiad trzy żeberka i z powodu tych żeber siedziałem miesiąc. Niech się dzieje wola boża. — Nie bójcie się, Balounie — pocieszał go jednoroczny ochotnik — w dziejach batalionu nie będzie mowy o tym, że zginęliście w drodze z kuchni oficerskiej do okopów. Będziecie wymienieni razem z innymi bohaterami naszego batalionu jako jeden z tych, którzy polegli na chwałę monarchii, jak na przykład sierżant rachuby Vaniek. — A jaką śmierć przeznacza pan mnie, panie Marek? — Niech pan się tak bardzo nie śpieszy, panie rechnungsfeldfebeł, bo tak szybko nie można. Jednoroczny ochotnik zamyślił się i mówił dalej: — Pochodzisz pan z Kralup, prawda? Więc pisz pan do domu do Kralup, że znikniesz pan bez śladu, ale pisz pan ostrożnie. Czy może pragniesz pan otrzymać ciężką ranę i leżeć przed zasiekami z drutu kolczastego? Możesz pan sobie z przetrąconą nogą w taki sposób przeleżeć ślicznie i ładnie cały dzień. W nocy nieprzyjaciel reflektorem oświetli nasze pozycje i zauważy pana. Pomyśli, że pan pełni służbę wywiadowczą, i zacznie walić w pana granatami i szrapnelami. Dokona pan dla naszego wojska niesłychanie wiele, ponieważ nieprzyjaciel zużyje na pana taką masę amunicji, jakiej potrzeba na cały batalion, a szczątki pańskie, rozlatujące się w powietrzu na wszystkie strony, śpiewać będą pieśń wielkiego zwycięstwa. Jednym słowem, każdy doczeka się swej kolejki i każdy się odznaczy, tak że karty dziejów naszego batalionu jaśnieć będą zwycięstwami pełnymi chwały. Nie chciałbym gromadzić zbyt wiele materiału, ale trudna rada, wszystko musi być wykonane dokładnie, aby pozostała po nas jaka taka pamiątka, zanim, powiedzmy, w miesiącu wrześniu nie pozostanie po nas zgoła już nic, prócz tych świetnych kart, które przemawiać będą do serc Austriaków, że wszyscy ci, którzy już nigdy nie ujrzą swoich stron rodzinnych, bili się dzielnie i mężnie. Zakończenie tego nekrologu już ułożyłem, panie Vańku. Cześć i chwała poległym. Ich miłość dla monarchii jest miłością najświętszą, albowiem nie cofnęła się przed śmiercią. Imiona ich niechaj będą wymawiane ze czcią, jak na przykład imię Vaniek. Ci zaś, którzy w poległych stracili żywicieli, niechaj z uczuciem dumy otrą łzy, albowiem polegli należą do bohaterów naszego batalionu. Telefonista Chodounsky i kucharz Jurajda z wielkim zainteresowaniem słuchali zmyślonej a sławnej historii batalionu. — Przybliżcie się, panowie — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik przerzucając kartki swoich zapisków. — Oto stronica piętnasta: „Telefonista Chodounsky poległ 3 września równocześnie z kucharzem batalionu Jurajdą.” A oto dalsze moje zapiski: „Bezprzykładne bohaterstwo. Chodounsky z narażeniem własnego życia uratował druty telefonu w swoim schronie, pełniąc służbę przez trzy dni bez przerwy. Jurajda natomiast, widząc niebezpieczeństwo okrążenia oddziału przez nieprzyjaciela zachodzącego od skrzydła, z kotłem gotującej się zupy rzuca się na wrogów siejąc śród nich zgrozę i oparzeliny. Piękną śmierć ponieśli. Pierwszy został rozszarpany przy wybuchu miny, drugiego udusiły gazy trujące, które podsunięto mu pod sam nos, gdy biedak już nie miał czym się bronić. Obaj giną z okrzykiem: "Es lebe unser Bataillonskommandant!"odp.: Niech żyje nasz dowódca batalionu! (niem.) Dowództwo armii dzień w dzień wydaje rozkazy z podziękowaniem dla nas, aby i inne oddziały wojska dowiedziały się o działalności naszego batalionu i brały nas sobie za przykład.” Mogę wam przeczytać wyjątek z rozkazu do armii, który odczytywany będzie po wszystkich oddziałach armii, a który bardzo jest podobny do owego rozkazu arcyksięcia Karola, gdy w roku 1805 stał z wojskiem pod Padwą i nazajutrz po tym rozkazie dostał porządne lanie. Słuchajcie więc, co się będzie odczytywało o naszym batalionie jako o przykładnie bohaterskim oddziale: „...Mam nadzieję, że cała armia weźmie sobie przykład z wyżej wymienionego batalionu, osobliwie zaś, że przyswoi sobie tego ducha samodzielności i zaufania we własne siły, przezwyciężające wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa, że przejmie się duchem bezprzykładnego bohaterstwa, miłości i zaufania względem swoich przełożonych, które to cnoty, wyróżniające ów batalion, prowadzą go do czynów godnych podziwu, ku szczęściu i pomyślności naszego państwa. Niech wszyscy idą za tym przykładem!” Z miejsca, na którym leżał Szwejk, ozwało się ziewnięcie i dały się słyszeć słowa mówione przez sen: — Ma pani rację, pani Müllerowo, że ludzie są do siebie podobni. W Kralupach budował pompy niejaki pan Jarosz, a ten Jarosz podobny był do zegarmistrza Lejhanza z Pardubic, jakby był jego bratem rodzonym, a ten zegarmistrz przypominał znowu pana Piskora z Jiczina, a wszyscy razem podobni byli do nieznanego samobójcy, którego mocno już zgniłego znaleziono w stawie koło Jindrzichova Hradca, akurat koło kolei, gdzie się ten samobójca zapewne rzucił pod pociąg. — Dało się słyszeć nowe ziewnięcie i takie oto słowa: — Potem ich wszystkich skazali na wysoką grzywnę, a jutro niech mi pani Müllerowa ugotuje na obiad makaron. Szwejk przewrócił się na drugi bok i chrapał dalej, podczas gdy między kucharzem-okultystą Jurajdą a jednorocznym ochotnikiem wywiązała się dyskusja dotycząca rzeczy przyszłych. Okultysta Jurajda był zdania, że chociaż na pierwsze spojrzenie wydaje się to być głupstwem, gdy człowiek pisze o rzeczach przyszłych, to jednak pewne jest, że i takie głupstwa zawierają fakty prorocze, gdy człowiek okiem ducha przenika tajemnicze siły, przesłaniające przyszłość. Od tego słowa poczynając Jurajda mówił dużo o jakichś tajemniczych zasłonach. Co zdanie, to zasłona przyszłości, aż wreszcie przeszedł do tematu regeneracji, czyli do odnawiania się ludzkiego ciała, zmieszał to ze zdolnością odnawiania ciała u wymoczków i zakończył wywodem, że każdy może urwać jaszczurce ogon, a ogon odrośnie. Na to zauważył telefonista Chodounsky, że ludzie obrywaliby się po kawałeczku, gdyby u nich było tak samo, jak jest z ogonem jaszczurki. Byłoby dobrze. Na przykład dla administracji wojskowej byłoby to bardzo pożądane: jednemu kula urwie głowę, drugiemu inną część ciała i pełno jest inwalidów, a tak już by żadnych inwalidów nie było. Jeden taki austriacki żołnierz, któremu stale odrastałyby ręce, nogi, głowa, byłby więcej wart niż cała brygada. Jednoroczny ochotnik zadeklarował, że dzisiaj skutkiem udoskonalonej techniki wojennej można nieprzyjaciela rozerwać gładko i składnie na dwie, a nawet trzy części w poprzek. Śród wymoczków każda rozdwojona część zaczyna żyć całkiem samodzielnie; otrzymuje własny organizm i żyje sobie na własną rękę. Gdyby tak samo było z ludźmi, to po każdej bitwie austriackie wojsko stawałoby się dwukrotnie, trzykrotnie, a nawet dziesięciokrotnie liczniejsze, bo do każdej oderwanej nogi przyrósłby nowy szeregowiec. — Gdyby tę rozmowę słyszał Szwejk — zauważył sierżant rachuby Vaniek — to na pewno przytoczyłby nam niejeden stosowny przykład. Szwejk zareagował na dźwięk swego imienia mruknięciem: „Hier”, i chrapał dalej, uczyniwszy zadość dyscyplinie wojskowej. W uchylonych drzwiach wagonu ukazała się głowa podporucznika Duba. — Czy jest tu Szwejk? — zapytał. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że śpi — odpowiedział jednoroczny ochotnik. — Gdy pytam o Szwejka, panie jednoroczny ochotniku, to masz pan skoczyć i zawołać mi go. — Tego uczynić nie mogę, panie lejtnant, bo on śpi. — To go trzeba obudzić. Aż mi dziwno, że jednoroczny ochotnik sam na taki koncept nie wpadnie. Trzeba przecie okazywać swoim przełożonym więcej usłużności. Jeszcze wy mnie nie znacie, ale gdy mnie poznacie... Jednoroczny ochotnik zaczął budzić Szwejka. — Wstawaj, Szwejku, pali się. — Jak się onego czasu paliły młyny odkolkovskie — mruczał Szwejk przewracając się na drugi bok — to strażacy przyjechali aż z Vysoczan... — Sam pan widzi, panie lejtnant — rzekł uprzejmie jednoroczniak zwracając się do podporucznika Duba — że go budzę, ale to ciężka sprawa. Podporucznik Dub się rozzłościł. — Jak się nazywacie, jednoroczny ochotniku? — zapytał. — Marek? Aha, to ten jednoroczny ochotnik Marek, co to ciągle siedział w areszcie, prawda? — Prawda, panie lejtnant. Odbyłem swój jednoroczny kurs, że tak powiem, w kryminale, ale przywrócono mi mój stopień, to jest uwolniono mnie przez sąd dywizyjny, gdzie niewinność moja wyszła na jaw, zostałem mianowany bataillonsgeschichtsschreiberem z pozostawieniem mnie w randze jednorocznego ochotnika. — Zbyt długo nim nie będziecie — rzekł podporucznik Dub purpurowiejąc ze złości, jakby mu twarz czerwieniała po niedawnym obiciu — już ja się o to postaram. — Proszę pana, panie lejtnant, o wezwanie mnie do raportu — rzekł z powagą jednoroczny ochotnik. — Tylko ze mną nie igrajcie! — rzekł podporucznik Dub. — Ja wam dam raport. My się z sobą jeszcze spotkamy, ale miło wam nie będzie, bo mnie wtedy poznacie, jeśli mnie jeszcze nie znacie. Podporucznik Dub oddalał się od wagonu rozzłoszczony, zapomniawszy we wzburzeniu o Szwejku, aczkolwiek jeszcze przed chwilą miał zamiar zbudzić Szwejka, kazać mu stanąć przed sobą i rzec: „Chuchnij na mnie!” — aby spróbować ostatniego sposobu ustalenia jego nielegalnego alkoholizmu. Potem było już za późno; gdy bowiem po półgodzinie podporucznik znowu podszedł do wagonu, szeregowcom rozdano tymczasem czarną kawę z arakiem. Szwejk już nie spał i na wezwanie podporucznika Duba jak jelonek wyskoczył z wagonu. — Chuchnij na mnie! — wrzasnął na niego podporucznik Dub. Szwejk wionął na niego całym zapachem swoich płuc, jakby na pola powiał wiatr od gorzelni. — Czym ciebie drabie, czuć? — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że mnie czuć arakiem. — Więc widzisz, mój gagatku — zwycięsko zawołał podporucznik Dub — że nareszcie cię złapałem! — Tak jest, panie lejtnant — rzekł Szwejk bez jakiegokolwiek zaniepokojenia — bo akurat fasowaliśmy arak do kawy, a ja naprzód wypiłem arak. A jeśli wyszło jakie nowe rozporządzenie, że naprzód trzeba pić kawę, a dopiero potem arak, to przepraszam pana i na przyszłość zastosuję się do rozkazu. — A czemuś tak chrapał, kiedym przed półgodzinną był przed wagonem? Nie można było cię zbudzić. — Posłusznie melduję, panie łejtnant, że całą noc nie spałem, ponieważ wspominałem sobie czasy, kiedyśmy mieli manewry pod Veszprémem. Wtedy pierwszy i drugi korpus armii maszerował przez Styrię i Węgry zachodnie, a nas okrążyli i dostali się aż do mostu zbudowanego przez pontonierów z prawego brzegu Dunaju. My mieliśmy robić ofensywę, a na pomoc miały nadejść wojska z północy, a następnie także z południa, od Oseaku. Odczytali nam w rozkazie, że na pomoc zdąża nam trzeci korpus armii, żebyśmy nie zostali rozbici między Balatonem a Preszburgiem, gdy wyruszymy przeciwko drugiemu korpusowi armii. Ale na nic nam się to nie zdało; właśnie wtedy, kiedyśmy już już wygrywali, trębacze zatrąbili i zwyciężyli tamci, z białymi opaskami. Podporucznik Dub nie rzekł ani słowa i oddalił się zakłopotany. Kręcił głową, ale niebawem zawrócił od wagonu sztabowego i rzekł do Szwejka: — Zapamiętajcie sobie wszyscy, że przyjdzie taki czas, iż będziecie skowyczeć przede mną. Na nic więcej się nie zdobył i poszedł do wagonu oficerskiego, gdzie kapitan Sagner przesłuchiwał akurat jakiegoś nieszczęśnika z 12 kompanii, przyprowadzonego przez sierżanta Strnada. Ów badany nieszczęśnik już obecnie zaczął się troszczyć o swoje bezpieczeństwo w okopach i skądś ze stacji przywlókł sobie drzwiczki od świńskiego chlewu obite blachą. Stał przed kapitanem wystraszony, z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, tłumacząc się, że chciał zabrać te drzwiczki z sobą do okopów, jako ochronę przeciwko szrapnelom, bo chciał się zabezpieczyć. Sposobności tej użył podporucznik Dub do wygłoszenia wielkiego kazania o tym, jak się ma zachowywać żołnierz, jakie są jego obowiązki wobec ojczyzny i monarchy, który jest najwyższym wodzem i panem armii. Skoro istnieją w batalionie takie żywioły, to trzeba je wytępić, ukarać i aresztować. Ględzenie podporucznika było tak dalece wstrętne, że kapitan Sagner poklepał przestępcę po ramieniu i rzekł: — No, zamiar był dobry, ale głupi. Na przyszłość takich głupstw nie róbcie, drzwiczki odnieście na swoje miejsce i wynoście mi się do wszystkich diabłów. Podporucznik Dub zacisnął zęby i postanowił czuwać, uważając, że już od niego tylko zależy zabezpieczenie rozkładającej się dyscypliny batalionu. Dlatego jeszcze raz obszedł wszystkie okolice stacji i koło magazynu, na którym był napis, że nie wolno tam palić, znalazł żołnierza czytającego gazetę. Żołnierz siedział i tak był osłonięty gazetą, że nie było widać, co to za jeden. „ Habt acht!” — krzyknął na niego podporucznik Dub, ale nie zdało się to na nic, bo żołnierz należał do pułku węgierskiego stojącego tam w rezerwie. Wściekły podporucznik zatrząsł żołnierzem, ten podniósł się, ale nie uznał za potrzebne nawet zasalutować, wsadził gazetę do kieszeni i powlókł się w stronę szosy. Podporucznik Dub ruszył za nim oszołomiony, ale węgierski żołnierz przyśpieszył kroku, a następnie odwróciwszy się, z drwiącym uśmiechem podniósł ręce do góry, aby podporucznik ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, iż został poznany jako oficer jednego z pułków czeskich. Po chwili żwawy Madziar zniknął między domami przy szosie. Podporucznik Dub, pragnąc widać pokazać, że z tą sceną nie ma nic wspólnego, majestatycznie wszedł do małego kramiku przy szosie, zmieszany wskazał dużą szpulkę czarnych nici, wsadził ją do kieszeni, zapłacił i powrócił do wagonu sztabowego, gdzie ordynansowi batalionu kazał, aby mu przyprowadził jego służącego Kunerta. — O wszystkim muszę pamiętać ja sam. Z pewnością zapomniałeś o niciach — rzekł podając służącemu szpulkę. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że mamy cały tuzin szpulek. — Natychmiast mi je pokażcie, i to na jednej nodze! Czy wy myślicie, że ja wam wierzę? Kiedy Kunert wrócił z całym pudełkiem nici białych i czarnych, podporucznik Dub rzekł do niego: — Przyjrzyj się, drabie, dobrze tym niciom. Popatrz na szpuleczki, któreś ty kupował, i na tę dużą szpulkę, którą ja przyniosłem. Widzisz, jakie twoje niteczki są cienkie i jak łatwo je przerwać, a moje grube i mocne? W wojsku niepotrzebna tandeta, bo wszystko musi być jak się patrzy. Więc zabierz te wszystkie nici, czekaj moich rozkazów i pamiętaj, żebyś mi na drugi raz nic nie robił na własną rękę i żebyś się o wszystko pytał, gdy chcesz coś kupować. Nie pragnij mnie poznać. Jeszcze mnie nie znasz ze złej strony. Kiedy Kunert odszedł, podporucznik Dub zwrócił się do porucznika Lukasza: — Mój pucybut jest człowiekiem bardzo inteligentnym. Czasem zrobi jakiś błąd, ale na ogół jest bardzo pojętny. Najważniejsze, że jest bezwzględnie uczciwy. Szwagier mój mieszkający na wsi przysłał mi do Brucku kilka pieczonych gąsek. Kunert nie tknął ich, a ponieważ nie zdążyłem zjeść ich sam, zepsuły się, zaśmierdły. To oczywiście sprawa dyscypliny. Oficer musi swoich żołnierzy wychowywać. Porucznik Lukasz, chcąc okazać, że nie słucha ględzenia tego idioty, odwrócił się ku oknu i rzekł: — Istotnie, dzisiaj środa. Podporucznik Dub, odczuwając potrzebę gadania, zwrócił się do kapitana Sagnera i zaczął tonem koleżeńskim i poufałym: — Słuchajcie, panie kapitanie, co sądzicie... — Przepraszam na chwileczkę — rzekł kapitan Sagner i wyszedł z wagonu. Tymczasem Szwejk z Kunertem opowiadali sobie o podporuczniku Dubie. — Gdzie siedziałeś tak długo, że cię wcale widać nie było? — pytał Szwejk. — Co tu dużo gadać — odpowiedział Kunert. — Z tym moim starym idiotą mam dużo roboty. Co chwila woła człowieka i pyta o rzeczy, które nikogo nic nie obchodzą. Pytał mnie także, czy się z tobą przyjaźnię, a ja mu odpowiedziałem, że widujemy się bardzo rzadko. — To bardzo pięknie z jego strony, że pyta o mnie. Ja go bardzo lubię, tego twojego lejtnanta. Taki jest miły, poczciwy i dla żołnierzy jak ten ojciec rodzony — mówił Szwejk z wielką powagą. — Tak ci się zdaje — zastrzegał się Kunert — ale to niezgorsza świnia, a głupi jak gówno. Już go mam po dziurki w nosie, bo mnie stale szykanuje. — Dałbyś spokój, bracie — uspokajał go Szwejk. — Myślałem zawsze, że to naprawdę taki zacny, poczciwy człowiek, a ty tak jakoś dziwnie się wyrażasz o swoim lejtnancie. Ale to już wrodzone u wszystkich pucybutów. Taki na przykład pucybut majora Wenzla, to się o swoim panu nie wyrazi inaczej, tylko wciąż powtarza, że ten jego major to kawał idiotycznego bałwana, a gdy pucybut pułkownika Schrödera mówi o swoim przełożonym, to go nazywa zaszczaną pokraką i cuchnącym śmierdzielem. Pochodzi to stąd, że każdy ordynans nauczył się takich rzeczy od swego pana. Gdyby panowie nie pyskowali, toby służący ich wyzwisk nie powtarzali. W Budziejowicach był w służbie aktywnej lejtnant Prochazka, który pucybuta nie wyzywał, ale mówił do niego krótko: „Ty krowo wspaniała”. Innego wyzwiska jego pucybut, niejaki Hibman, nigdy z jego ust nie słyszał. Otóż ten Hibman tak się do tego wyzwiska przyzwyczaił, że gdy powrócił z wojska do domu, to do ojca, matki i sióstr mówił: „Ty krowo wspaniała”. Tak samo odezwał się do swojej narzeczonej, która się o to na niego pogniewała, zerwała z nim i zaskarżyła go do sądu o obrazę, ponieważ takimi słowy odezwał się do niej, do ojca i matki na jakiejś zabawie publicznej. I nie darowała mu, a przed sądem wywodziła, że gdyby ją był nazwał krową gdzieś na uboczu, toby poszła na zgodę, ale takie publiczne słowo to wstyd europejski. Między nami mówiąc, Kunercie, nigdy bym sobie nie wyobrażał, że i twój lejtnant taki sam jak inni. Na mnie zrobił ogromnie dobre wrażenie już wówczas, gdy rozmawiałem z nim po raz pierwszy; był taki miły jak kiełbaski prosto z wędzarni. Przy drugiej rozmowie wydał mi się człowiekiem bardzo oczytanym, pełnym życia i polotu. A ty skąd właściwie pochodzisz? Prosto z Budziejowic? Bardzo lubię, gdy ktoś pochodzi prosto skądsiś. A gdzie mieszkasz? W podcieniach? No to dobrze, bo w lecie masz cień. Żonatyś? Żona, powiadasz, i troje dzieci? No toś szczęśliwy, kolego, przynajmniej będzie miał kto ciebie opłakiwać, jak mawiał zawsze w swoich kazaniach feldkurat Katz. Feldkurat miał rację, bo taką samą mowę wygłosił pewien oberst dla landwerzystów w Brucku, gdy odjeżdżali do Serbii. Dowodził, że gdy taki landwerzysta polegnie, to zrywa wprawdzie wszystkie stosunki łączące go z rodziną, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Ten pan oberst mówił mniej więcej tak: „Kiedy solnirsz sabita, to familie sabita, już nie masz solnirsz rodzina ani swionski szadny, ale ma fiency, bo jest Held, ponieważ on hat swój sicie geopfert za fięksi familia za Vaterland.” Na czwartym piętrze mieszkasz czy na pierwszym? Ano, masz rację, teraz sobie przypominam, że na budziejowickim rynku nie ma ani jednego domu czteropiętrowego. Gdzie tak lecisz? Aha, twój pan oficer stoi przed sztabowym wagonem i spogląda tutaj. Gdyby cię zapytał, czy o nim nie mówiłem, to mu powiedz szczerą prawdę, że i owszem, ale nie zapomnij dodać, że mówiłem o nim bardzo ładnie i że mało kiedy spotykałem takich oficerów, którzy zachowaliby się wobec żołnierzy tak po przyjacielsku i po ojcowsku jak on. Nie zapomnij mu powiedzieć, iż zdaje mi się być bardzo oczytany i taki, uważasz, inteligentny. I dodaj jeszcze, że cię napominałem, żebyś był grzeczny i żebyś szybko spełniał wszystkie życzenia, jakie wyczytasz w jego oczach. Nie zapomnisz? Szwejk wrócił do wagonu, a Kunert z nićmi poszedł do swego legowiska. Po kwadransie pociąg jechał dalej do Nowej Czabyni przez pogorzeliska wsi Brestov ł Wielki Radvan. Widać było, że walczono tu do upadłego. Podnóża i zbocza gór karpackich były pobrużdżone rowami strzeleckimi, ciągnącymi się z doliny do doliny wzdłuż toru, którego szyny poukładane były na nowych podkładach. Po obu stronach widniały głębokie wyrwy od granatów. Tu i ówdzie na rzeczułkach i strumieniach, będących dopływami Mezilaborca, widać było nowe mosty i opalone belki starych mostów. Pociąg biegł równolegle z rzeką. Cała dolina Mezilaborca była rozorana i skopana, jakby tu pracowały wielkie stada olbrzymich kretów. Szosa za rzeką była poszarpana i zryta na wszystkie strony, tylko miejscami widać było udeptane drogi, którymi waliły wojska. Nawałnice i deszcze potworzyły w wyrwach sadzawki, a dokoła nich wszędzie leżały strzępy austriackich uniformów. Za Nową Czabynią na starej, opalonej sośnie wisiał śród plątaniny gałęzi but jakiegoś austriackiego piechura z częścią goleni. Widziało się tu lasy bez liści i bez igliwia, bo wszystko pozmiatał ogień artyleryjski; tu i ówdzie stały drzewa bez koron, popalone samotne gospodarstwa. Pociąg jechał powoli, bo tory kolejowe były świeżo zbudowane na nowych nasypach, więc batalion miał czas dokładnie przypatrzeć się skutkom uciech wojennych. Spoglądając na cmentarze wojskowe, usiane białymi krzyżami po płaszczyznach i spustoszonych zboczach, batalion przygotowywał się powoli, ale nieodmiennie do wkroczenia na pole chwały, która to chwała kończy się zabłoconą austriacką czapką, powiewającą strzępami na białym krzyżu. Niemcy z Kasperskich Gór, ulokowani w ostatnich wagonach, jeszcze w Michalovcach na stacji ryczeli: „Wann ich kumm, wann ich wieda kumm...” — ale od Humiennego zamilkli i zamyślili się snadź nad tym, że niejeden z tych, których czapki widać na grobach, także śpiewał o tym, jak to będzie ładnie, gdy się wróci do domu, aby na zawsze pozostać przy swojej wybranej. Koło Mezilaborca był przystanek za rozbitym i spalonym dworcem, z którego zgliszcz sterczały poskręcane żelazne trawersy. Nowy długi drewniany barak, naprędce zbudowany koło spalonego dworca, był oblepiony plakatami we wszystkich językach: „Subskrybujcie austriacką pożyczkę wojenną.” W drugim podobnym baraku znajdował się nawet punkt Czerwonego Krzyża. Wyszły stamtąd dwie siostry z otyłym lekarzem wojskowym i śmiały się hałaśliwie z dowcipów pana doktora, który naśladował różne głosy zwierzęce i nieudanie chrząkał jak świnia. Pod nasypem kolejowym, w dolinie nad potokiem, leżała rozbita kuchnia. Wskazując na nią, rzekł Szwejk do Balouna: — Patrzajcie, Balounie, co nas czeka w niedalekiej przyszłości. Właśnie mieli wydawać jedzenie, gdy wtem nadleciał granat i oto tak kuchenkę urządził. — To straszne! — westchnął Baloun. — Nigdy dotychczas nie pomyślałem, że spotka mnie coś podobnego, ale moja to wina, bo sobie, drań stary, kupiłem ostatniej zimy w Budziejowicach skórkowe rękawice. Taka pycha mnie rozparła. Nie dość mi było nosić na dwóch wiejskich łapskach stare plecione rękawice, jakie nosił nieboszczyk ojciec, i ciągle mi się zachciewało takich miejskich rękawiczek skórkowych. Ojciec jadał pęczak, a ja na takie rzeczy, jak na przykład groch, nawet patrzeć nie mogę, tylko drobiu mi się zachciewa. Zwyczajny schab też mi się nie bardzo podobał i moja stara musiała mi go przyrządzać, Boże odpuść winy, na piwie. Z wyrazem najczarniejszej rozpaczy Baloun zaczął odprawiać generalną spowiedź. — Ja przecież bluźniłem świętym Pańskim wybrańcom i wybrankom na Malszy w karczmie, a w Dolnym Zagaju sprałem wikarego. W Boga jeszcze wierzyłem, to trzeba powiedzieć, ale co do świętego Józefa, to już zaczynałem powątpiewać. Wszystkich świętych jeszcze ścierpiałem w mieszkaniu, ale obrazek świętego Józefa kazałem wyrzucić, więc teraz karze mnie Pan Bóg za moje grzechy i za moją niemoralność. Ilu i jakich niemoralnych uczynków nadopuszczałem się w swoim młynie, jak często przejechałem się po teściu, czyniąc gorzkim jego dożywocie, i jak bardzo szykanowałem żonę. — Wyście młynarz, prawda? — rzekł Szwejk w zamyśleniu. — To powinniście byli wiedzieć, że młyny boże mielą powoli, ale nieodmiennie, i że z waszej winy wybuchnie ta wojna światowa. Do rozmowy wtrącił się jednoroczny ochotnik Marek: — Na tych bluźnierstwach, Balounie, i na nieuznawaniu wszystkich wybrańców i wybranek Pańskich wyjdziecie kiepsko, bo trzeba przecie pamiętać, że nasza armia austriacka jest już od wielu lat armią czysto katolicką, mającą najjaśniejszy przykład w naszym najwyższym wodzu i panu. Co za zuchwalstwo ruszać do boju z trucizną powątpiewania o niektórych wybrańcach i wybrankach Pańskich, skoro nasze ministerstwo wprowadziło dla dowództwa, załóg, to jest dla panów oficerów, jezuickie egzorty i skoro braliśmy udział w wojskowej rezurekcji? Zrozumieliście, Balounie? Czy pojmujecie, że dopuszczacie się właściwie czegoś przeciwko samemu duchowi naszej sławnej armii? Co do świętego Józefa, którego obrazek kazaliście wyrzucić z izby, to zrobiliście wielkie głupstwo, bo on, Balounie, jest właściwie patronem wszystkich tych, którzy pragną z wojny powrócić, wymigać się z niej. Był on cieślą, a każdy zna przecie przysłowie: „Patrzaj, gdzie cieśla zostawił dziurę.” Iluż to ludzi z takim hasłem poszło do niewoli! Widząc sytuację bez wyjścia i okrążenie ze wszystkich stron przez nieprzyjaciela, starali się oni ratować nie tyle z pobudek egoistycznych, ale ratować siebie jako członka armii, aby następnie, po powrocie z niewoli, mogli rzec najjaśniejszemu panu, że oczekują jego dalszych rozkazów. Rozumiecie więc, Balounie? — Nie rozumiem — z westchnieniem odpowiedział Baloun — ja mam w ogóle łeb tępy. Mnie wszystko trzeba powtarzać dziesięć razy. — Akurat dziesięć razy? Może mniej wystarczy? — pytał Szwejk. — Ja ci w każdym razie jeszcze raz wytłumaczę. Słyszałeś tu, że masz się trzymać tego ducha, jaki panuje w armii, że powinieneś wierzyć w świętego Józefa, a gdy będziesz okrążony przez nieprzyjaciela, masz pamiętać o przysłowiowej dziurze pozostawionej przez cieślę, abyś się ocalił dla najjaśniejszego pana do następnej wojny. Teraz chyba już wszystko rozumiesz i powiesz nam nieco dokładniej, jakich to niemoralności dopuszczałeś się w swoim młynie. Tylko, uważasz, bez wykrętów, żeby nie było tak jak z pewną dziewczyną, która się spowiadała, a gdy już wszystkie grzechy wyliczyła, to dopiero zaczęła się wstydzić i dodała, że co noc dopuszcza się wszeteczeństwa. Naturalnie, że gdy pleban usłyszał takie słowa, to go język zaswędził i rzekł: „No, nie wstydź się, moja córko, bo ja tu zastępuję Pana Boga, i opowiedz mi szczegółowo o tych wszeteczeństwach.” A dziewczyna w bek, że się strasznie wstydzi, bo takie okropne wszeteczeństwa, a on znowuż ją napominał, że on jest ojcem duchownym. Po długim wzdraganiu zaczęła wreszcie od tego, że co wieczór się rozbierała i kładła do łóżka. Ale dalej mówić nie mogła, tylko ryczała jeszcze głośniej. Więc on znowuż dodawał jej otuchy, że człowiek jest naczyniem grzesznym z natury swojej, ale miłosierdzie boże nie ma granic. Więc się dziewczyna wreszcie zdecydowała i z wielkim płaczem mówiła: „Gdy się rozebrana w łóżku ułożyłam, to spomiędzy palców u nóg wydłubywałam brud i wąchałam go.” Takich więc dopuszczała się ta dziewczyna wszeteczeństw. Ale ja mam nadzieję, Balounie, żeś ty we młynie takich rzeczy nie robił i że nam opowiesz coś rzetelniejszego, jakieś porządniejsze wszeteczeństwo. Okazało się, że Baloun, według swego wyrażenia, dopuszczał się wszeteczeństw z gospodyniami wiejskimi, a wszeteczeństwa te polegały na fałszowaniu mąki, co Baloun w prostocie swego ducha uważał za niemoralne. Najbardziej był rozczarowany telegrafista Chodounsky i pytał go, czy aby naprawdę nie miał jakich sprawek z gospodyniami na worach z mąką, na co Baloun wymachując rękoma odpowiedział: — Na takie rzeczy byłem za głupi. Żołnierzom ogłoszono, że obiad będzie wydawany za Palotą w Przełęczy Łupkowskiej. Istotnie, do Mezilaborca wyruszył sierżant rachuby batalionu z kucharzami kompanii, z podporucznikiem Cajthamlem, który zajmował się sprawami gospodarczymi batalionu. Czterech szeregowców dodano im jako patrol. Powrócili w niespełna pół godziny z trzema wieprzami uwiązanymi za zadnie łapy i z wrzeszczącą rodziną miejscowego Rusina, któremu wieprze zarekwirowano, oraz z otyłym wojskowym lekarzem z baraku Czerwonego Krzyża, który bardzo gorliwie tłumaczył coś podporucznikowi Cajthamlowi wzruszającemu ramionami. Przed wagonem sztabowym spór stał się bardzo ostry; lekarz wojskowy zaczął przekonywać kapitana Sagnera, że wieprze te przeznaczone są dla szpitala Czerwonego Krzyża, o czym jednakże chłop nie chciał nic wiedzieć, domagał się, aby mu jego wieprze oddano, wywodził, że to jego ostatnie mienie i że stanowczo nie może go oddać za cenę, jaką mu wypłacono. Przy tych słowach wtykał kapitanowi Sagnerowi pieniądze, które otrzymał za wieprze, zaś gospodyni trzymała kapitana za drugą rękę i obcałowywała ją z uniżonością, jaką kraj ten zawsze się wyróżniał. Kapitan Sagner nie wiedział, co ma robić, i dopiero po chwili udało mu się odepchnąć starą gospodynię. Nie na wiele to się przydało, bo zamiast niej obstąpiły go dzieci, które także rzuciły się do obcałowywania jego rąk. Podporucznik Cajthaml wywodził przy tym tonem zgoła kupieckim: — Ten drab ma jeszcze dwanaście świń i otrzymał zapłatę zgodnie z ostatnim rozkazem dywizji numer 12420, referat gospodarczy. Według paragrafu 16 tego rozkazu należy kupować wieprze w miejscowościach przez wojnę nie dotkniętych nie drożej jak po 2 korony i 16 halerzy za kilogram żywej wagi; w miejscowościach przez wojnę nawiedzonych należy dodać 36 halerzy na kilogram żywej wagi, czyli że należy płacić za kilogram 2 korony i 52 halerze. I jest jeszcze taka uwaga: „O ile w miejscowościach przez wojnę dotkniętych znajdują się gospodarstwa z nie pomniejszonym stanem nierogacizny, która może być zajęta dla celów zaopatrywania przechodzących wojsk, należy wypłacać za zabrane wieprze takie ceny, jakie się wypłaca w miejscowościach przez wojnę nie dotkniętych z osobną dopłatą 12 halerzy za kilogram żywej wagi. Gdyby sytuacja nie była zupełnie jasna, należy natychmiast na miejscu powoływać specjalną komisję, składającą się z interesanta, dowódcy przechodzącego oddziału i z tego oficera lub sierżanta rachuby (o ile chodzi o formacje mniejsze), którzy zajmują się sprawami gospodarczymi oddziału.” Wszystko to przeczytał podporucznik Cajthaml z kopii rozkazu do dywizji, którą to kopię stale nosił przy sobie i znał jej treść na pamięć, wiedząc na przykład, że na terytorium przyfrontowym cenę za marchew podnosi się do 15,30 halerzy za kilogram, a dla „Offiziersmenageküchenabteilung”Oddział kuchni oficerskich. (niem.) za kalafior na terytorium przyfrontowym płaci się l koronę i 75 halerzy za kilogram. Ci, którzy w Wiedniu te cenniki układali, wyobrażali sobie niezawodnie, że terytorium przyfrontowe jest krainą opływającą w marchew i kalafiory. Podporucznik Cajthaml przeczytał to wszystko wzburzonemu gospodarzowi w języku niemieckim i zapytał go w tym samym języku, czy go zrozumiał. Gdy chłop pokręcił głową, ryknął na niego: — Więc chcesz komisję? Chłopek zrozumiał słowo „komisja”, bo kiwnął głową i podczas gdy wieprze jego zostały tymczasem zawleczone do kuchni polowych na stracenie, obstąpili go przydzieleni do rekwirowania żołnierze z bagnetami na karabinach i komisja udała się do jego gospodarstwa, aby ustalić, czy chłop ma otrzymać 2 korony 52 halerze za kilogram, czy też tylko 2 korony 28 halerzy. Nim doszli do drogi prowadzącej ku wsi, od strony kuchen polowych doleciał potrójny śmiertelny kwik wieprzy i chłop zrozumiał, że wszystko skończone, więc w rozpaczy tylko zawołał: — Dawajtie mnie za każduju swinju dwa rynskija! Czterej żołnierze otoczyli go z bliska, a cała rodzina zagrodziła drogę kapitanowi Sagnerowi i porucznikowi Cajthamlowi, ukląkłszy przed nim na środku szosy. Matka z dwiema córkami obejmowała kolana obu oficerów, nazywając ich dobrodziejami, aż gospodarz wrzasnął na nie w narzeczu Rusinów, mieszkających na Węgrzech, aby wstały. Niech żołnierze zeżrą wieprze i wszyscy pozdychają. Nie powołano więc komisji, a ponieważ chłop się nagle zbuntował i zaczął grozić pięścią, więc od jednego z żołnierzy dostał kolbą tak porządnie, aż pod jego kożuchem zadudniło, a cała rodzina się przeżegnała i razem z ojcem wzięła nogi za pas. W dziesięć minut później sierżant rachuby batalionu razem z ordynansem batalionu Matusziczem delektowali się móżdżkiem wieprzowym. Siedzieli w swoim wagonie i obżerali się statecznie, docinając pisarzowi jadowitymi uwagami: — Żarlibyście i wy, co? Ba, takie rzeczy to tylko dla szarż. Dla kucharzy cynaderki i wątróbka, móżdżek i głowizna dla panów rechnungsfeldfeblów, a dla pisarzy tylko podwójne porcje mięsa z tych, co przeznaczone są dla szeregowców. Kapitan Sagner już też wydał rozkaz dotyczący kuchni oficerskiej: „Pieczeń wieprzowa na kminku; wybrać mięso co najlepsze, żeby nie było bardzo tłuste!” Stało się więc, że kiedy w Łupkowskiej Przełęczy rozdawano szeregowcom jedzenie, na dnie menażki w porcji polewki znajdował piechur dwa malutkie kawałeczki mięsa, a jeśli się który urodził pod planetą jeszcze gorszą, to znajdował tam tylko kawałek szperki. W kuchni panował zwykły nepotyzm wojskowy, obdzielający tych wszystkich, którzy byli blisko kliki panującej. Pucybuty w Łupkowskiej Przełęczy łazili z zatłuszczonymi gębami, a każdy ordynans miał brzuch twardy jak kamień. Działy się rzeczy wołające o pomstę do nieba. Jednoroczny ochotnik Marek zrobił w kuchni skandal, bo chciał być sprawiedliwy. Kiedy kucharz wrzucił mu do menażki z zupą porządny kawał gotowanej szynki i dodał: „To dla naszego geschichtsschreibera” — Marek zadeklarował, że w wojsku wszyscy, którzy służą w szeregach, są sobie równi, co zostało przyjęte wyrazami głośnego uznania i stało się pobudką do wymyślania na kucharzy. Jednoroczniak rzucił otrzymany kawał mięsa z powrotem do kotła i oświadczył, że nie uznaje żadnej protekcji. Ale w kuchni tego nie zrozumieli i sądzili, że bataillonsgeschichtsschreiber nie jest zadowolony, więc mu kucharz rzekł, żeby przyszedł później, gdy jedzenie będzie rozdane, to mu da kawał nogi. Pisarze też mieli pyski na glans, sanitariusze posapywali z nadmiernego dobrobytu, a dokoła tego wielkiego błogosławieństwa bożego widać było wszędzie ślady niedawnych ciężkich walk. Wszędzie leżały magazynki od nabojów, puste blaszane pudełka od konserw, strzępy rosyjskich, austriackich i niemieckich uniformów, części zdruzgotanych wozów, długie pokrwawione pasma gazy i waty. W starej sośnie koło dawnego dworca kolejowego, z którego pozostała tylko kupa rumowisk, tkwił granat, który nie wybuchł. Wszędzie widać było odłamki granatów, a gdzieś w bezpośredniej bliskości musiano pochować zwłoki żołnierzy, ponieważ zalatywało straszliwym odorem rozkładającego się ciała. O tym, że tędy przechodziły masy wojsk i że tu krótko lub długo obozowały, świadczyły ludzkie nieczystości pochodzenia międzynarodowego, należące do wszystkich narodów Austrii, Niemiec i Rosji. Te nieczystości po żołnierzach wszystkich narodowości i wszystkich wyznań religijnych leżały obok siebie lub piętrzyły się jedne na drugich i ani myślały bić się ze sobą. Zrujnowany wodociąg kolejowy, drewniana budka stróża i wszystko w ogóle, co miało jaką taką ścianę, było poprzewiercane kulami karabinowymi jak rzeszoto. Gwoli pełniejszemu wrażeniu uciech wojennych za niedalekim szczytem górskim wznosiły się kłęby dymu, jakby się paliła cała wieś i jakby tam był ośrodek operacji wojennych. Spalono tam baraki choleryczne i biegunkowe ku wielkiej radości pewnych panów, którzy przykładali ręce do urządzania owych szpitali pod protektoratem arcyksiężnej Marii, a którzy kradli i nabijali sobie kieszenie przedstawianiem rachunków za nie istniejące baraki. Teraz właśnie ta grupa baraków paliła się za wszystkie inne i w smrodzie płonących sienników wznosiło się ku niebu arcyzłodziejstwo arcyksiążęcego protektoratu. Za dworcem, na skale, Niemcy z Rzeszy pokwapili się już z ustawieniem pomnika na cześć poległych brandenburskich żołnierzy czcząc ich napisem: „Den Helden von Lupkapass”Bohaterom Przełęczy Łupkowskiej. (niem.) i wielkim orłem cesarstwa odlanym w brązie. U dołu na cokole znajdowała się bardzo rzeczowa uwaga, że ten symbol odlany został z armat rosyjskich, zdobytych przez pułki niemieckie przy wyzwalaniu Karpat. W tej dziwnej i dla żołnierzy niezwykłej atmosferze batalion odpoczywał po obiedzie w wagonach, a kapitan Sagner z adiutantem batalionu jeszcze ciągle nie mogli dogadać się za pomocą szyfrowanych telegramów z bazą brygady co do dalszego marszu batalionu. Wiadomości przychodziły takie dziwne, że wyglądało na to, iż batalion nie powinien był w ogóle przybywać do Przełęczy Łupowskiej i miał jechać zgoła inną drogą do Nowego Miasta pod Sziatorem, bo w telegramach wymienione były miejscowości: Csap-Ungvár, Kis-Berezna-Uzsok. Po dziesięciu minutach okazało się, że w brygadzie siedzi jakiś pętak sztabowy, bo oto nadszedł szyfrowany telegram z zapytaniem, czy to mówi 8 marszbatalion 75 pułku (szyfr wojskowy G. 3). Pętak z brygady jest zdziwiony, gdy otrzymuje odpowiedź, że chodzi o 7 marszbatalion 91 pułku, i pyta, kto dał rozkaz jazdy na Mukaczev, szlakiem wojskowym na Stryj, kiedy marszruta prowadzić ma przez Przełęcz Łupkowską na Sanok do Galicji. Pętak strasznie się dziwi, że mu telegrafują z Łupkowskiej Przełęczy, i wysyła szyfr: „Marszruta nie zmieniona, na Łupkowską Przełęcz — Sanok, gdzie dalsze rozkazy.” Po powrocie kapitana Sagnera powstaje w wagonie sztabowym dyskusja o czyimś tam bezhołowiu i padają przytyki, że gdyby nie Niemcy z Rzeszy, to wschodnia grupa wojskowa byłaby zupełnie bez głowy. Podporucznik Dub próbował usprawiedliwiać ten chaos w sztabie austriackim i ględził coś o tym, że tutejsza okolica była bardzo spustoszona niedawnymi walkami i że tor kolejowy nie mógł zostać doprowadzony do należytego porządku. Wszyscy oficerowie spoglądali na niego ze współczuciem, jakby chcieli powiedzieć, że ten pan za swój idiotyzm nie odpowiada. Ponieważ nikt mu nie przeczył, więc podporucznik Dub ględził dalej o potężnym wrażeniu, jakie wywarła na nim ta spustoszona okolica, świadcząca o tym, jak potrafi walić żelazna pięść naszego wojska. Znowuż nikt mu nie odpowiada, on zaś mówi: — Tak to, tak, naturalnie, Rosjanie cofali się tu w szalonej panice. Kapitan Sagner postanawia sobie w duchu, że wyśle podporucznika Duba przy najbliższej sposobności jako patrol oficerski, gdy sytuacja w okopach stanie się w najwyższym stopniu niebezpieczna. Niech idzie na zasieki z drutu kolczastego rozpoznawać pozycje nieprzyjacielskie. Kapitan Sagner i porucznik Lukasz wychylają się z okna wagonu, przy czym Sagner szepcze Lukaszowi do ucha: — Diabli nadali nam tych cywilów. Im większy inteligent, tym większe bydlę. Ma się wrażenie, że podporucznik w ogóle nie przestanie mówić. Opowiada dalej wszystkim oficerom, co czytał w gazecie o tych walkach karpackich i o zmaganiach o przełęcze karpackie podczas ofensywy austriacko-niemieckiej na linii Sanu. Opowiada o tym tak, jakby nie tylko uczestniczył w tych walkach, ale jakby nimi osobiście kierował. Osobliwie wstrętne są na przykład takie jego zdania: — Potem szliśmy na Bukovsko, aby sobie zabezpieczyć linię Bukovsko — Dynov, mając połączenie z grupą bardejovską pod Wielką Polanką, gdzie rozbiliśmy samarską dywizję nieprzyjaciela. Porucznik Lukasz nie wytrzymał i rzekł do podporucznika Duba: — O czym niezawodnie rozmawiałeś ze swoim starostą powiatowym jeszcze przed wojną. Podporucznik Dub spojrzał na Lukasza nienawistnie i wyszedł z wagonu. Pociąg wojskowy stał na nasypie, a pod nim na kilkumetrowym zboczu widniały różne przedmioty porzucone przez ustępujące wojska rosyjskie, które najwidoczniej cofały się tędy. Widać tu było zardzewiałe czajniki, jakieś garnki, ładownice. Obok najróżniejszych rzeczy leżały tu także zwoje drutu kolczastego i znowu dużo tych pokrwawionych strzępów waty i gazy. Nad tym zboczem stała w pewnym miejscu gromada żołnierzy, a podporucznik Dub natychmiast wypatrzył, że między nimi znajduje się Szwejk i o czymś mówi. Podszedł więc do tej grupy. — Co tu się stało? — zapytał podporucznik Dub głosem surowym, stając prosto przed Szwejkiem. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — odpowiedział Szwejk za wszystkich — że się przypatrujemy. — A czemu wy się tu przypatrujecie? — wrzasnął podporucznik Dub. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że patrzymy z nasypu na dół. — A kto wam na to pozwolił? — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że takie jest życzenie naszego pana obersta Schlagera z Brucka. Gdy odjeżdżaliśmy na front, a on się z nami żegnał, to w przemówieniu swoim wezwał nas, żebyśmy się wszystkiemu dobrze przypatrywali, gdy będziemy przejeżdżali przez opuszczone pobojowiska, żebyśmy wiedzieli, jak to się tam wojowało, i żebyśmy się z tego uczyli. Więc my teraz patrzymy, panie lejtnant, na ten rów i widzimy, ile to różnych rzeczy musi porzucić uciekający żołnierz. My tu widzimy, panie lejtnant, jakie to głupie, gdy żołnierz zabiera z sobą różne niepotrzebne rzeczy i dźwiga nad siły. Zmęczy się takim dźwiganiem, gdy wlecze tyle tobołów, i potem nie może lekko wojować. Podporucznikowi Dubowi błysnęła nagle iskierka nadziei, że nareszcie zdoła może pociągnąć Szwejka przed sąd polowy za propagandę antymilitarną, więc zapytał go prosto z mostu: — Więc wy sądzicie, że żołnierz powinien porzucać ładownice, które tu leżą, albo i bagnety, które tam widzimy? — O, bynajmniej, o nie, posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — odpowiedział Szwejk uśmiechając się przyjemnie. — Raczy pan lejtnant spojrzeć tutaj w rów na ten porzucony nocnik blaszany. Istotnie, pod nasypem wyzywająco leżał nocnik z poobtłukiwaną emalią, zżarty rdzą, a dokoła niego pełno było jakichś potłuczonych garów, które to naczynia, nie nadające się już do użytku domowego, układał tu zawiadowca stacji jako ewentualny materiał do dyskusji archeologicznych przyszłych stuleci. Po odkryciu tych garnków archeologowie zgłupieją, a w szkole dzieci uczyć się będą o epoce nocników emaliowanych. Podporucznik Dub zapatrzył się na ten przedmiot, ale nie zdołał stwierdzić nic ponad to, że jest to istotnie jeden z tych inwalidów, których młodość upłynęła pod łóżkiem. Spostrzeżenie Szwejka wywarło na wszystkich ogromne wrażenie, więc gdy podporucznik Dub milczał, głos zabrał znowu Szwejk: — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że z takim samym nocnikiem był kiedyś ładny szpas w Podiebradach. Opowiadano sobie o tym u nas na Vinohradach, w gospodzie. W owym czasie zaczęto wydawać w Podiebradach-Zdroju taką sobie gazecinę „Niezawisłość”, a głową jej był podiebradzki aptekarz, zaś redaktorem zrobili niejakiego Władysława Hajka z Domażlic. A ten pan aptekarz był to sobie taki dziwak, że zbierał stare garnki i inne takie drobiazgi, aż sobie uzbierał całe muzeum. Otóż pewnego razu ten domażlicki Hajek zaprosił do wód podiebradzkich jakiegoś kolegę, który także pisywał do gazet, i obaj wstawili się porządnie, bo się już z tydzień nie widzieli, no i gość obiecał gospodarzowi redaktorowi, że za tą fetę napisze mu felietion do jego niezawisłej gazetki, niby do „Niezawisłości”, od której jednak sam był zależny. Więc napisał ten jego kolega taki felieton o jakimś zbieraczu, który znalazł w piasku na brzegu Łaby stary blaszany nocnik i myślał, że to przyłbica świętego Wacława, i narobił tyle hałasu, że na miejsce zjechał aż biskup Brynych z Hradca z procesją i z chorągwiami. Ten aptekarz wziął to wszystko do serca, że to niby przytyk do niego, więc i on, i ten pan Hajek zaczęli się boczyć na siebie. Podporucznik Dub byłby najchętniej strącił Szwejka na łeb z nasypu, ale się opanował i tylko wrzasnął na wszystkich: — Mówię wam, żebyście się tu nie gapili. Wy mnie wszyscy jeszcze nie znacie, ale poznacie wy mnie jeszcze... — A wy zostaniecie tutaj! — wrzasnął na Szwejka głosem srogim, gdy ten razem z innymi chciał się oddalić. Stali tak naprzeciw siebie i podporucznik Dub zaczął się zastanawiać, co by tak powiedzieć straszliwego. Uprzedził go Szwejk: — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby ta ładna pogoda trwała dalej. Za dnia nie bywa zbyt gorąco, a noce są także dość przyjemne, tak, że pogoda do wojowania jest w sam raz. Podporucznik Dub wyjął rewolwer i zapytał: — Znasz to? — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, znam to. Pan oberlejtnant Lukasz ma taki sam. — Więc sobie, ty łobuzie, zapamiętaj — powiedział podporucznik chowając rewolwer — że mogłoby cię spotkać coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego, gdybyś w dalszym ciągu uprawiał tę swoją propagandę. Podporucznik Dub oddalił się zadowolony i myślał w duchu: „Teraz powiedziałem mu jak się należy: propagandę, tak jest, propagandę.” Przed wejściem do wagonu Szwejk przechadzał się jeszcze przez chwilę i mruczał pod nosem: — Jak takiego nazwać? Myślał długo i intensywnie, aż wreszcie wyłoniła się z tego myślenia nazwa najodpowiedniejsza: „wicepierdoła”. W słowniku wojskowym słowo „pierdoła” było od dawna używane z wielką miłością, osobliwie gdy chodziło o pułkowników lub starych kapitanów i majorów, a było stopniem wyższym ulubionego epitetu: „pieski dziadyga”. Bez tego przymiotnika słowo „dziadyga” było raczej uprzejmością w stosunku do starego pułkownika czy majora, który dużo ryczał, ale pomimo to żołnierzy swoich lubił i stawał w ich obronie wobec innych pułków, osobliwie zaś gdy chodziło o obce patrole, które wyławiały jego żołnierzy z różnych spelunek, gdy ci żołnierze nie mieli zezwolenia na pozostawanie na mieście po capstrzyku. „Dziadyga” troszczył się o swoich żołnierzy, jedzenie musieli dostawać jak się patrzy, ale miewał także swoje dziwactwa. Czepiał się tego czy owego i dlatego nazywano go dziadygą. Ale gdy dziadyga niepotrzebnie szykanował żołnierzy i szarże kombinując na przykład ćwiczenia nocne i podobne rzeczy, to mówiono o nim „pieski dziadyga”. Z „pieskiego dziadygi” awansowano zwolenników idiotycznych szykan i głupich zaczepek na „pierdołów.” To słowo znaczyło bardzo wiele i trzeba podkreślić, że między pierdołą cywilem a pierdołą wojskowym jest różnica ogromna. Pierdoła cywilny to także jakiś pan przełożony w urzędzie, plaga niższych urzędników i woźnych. Jest to filister-biurokrata, który potrafi zrobić piekło o to, że jakiś papierek nie jest należycie osuszony bibułą itd. Jest to w ogóle idiotyczna i bydlęca postać w ludzkim społeczeństwie, ponieważ taki cymbał udaje uosobienie roztropności, jest przekonany, że na wszystkim się zna, że wszystko umie wytłumaczyć, i wszystkim czuje się dotknięty. Kto służył w wojsku, temu nie potrzeba mówić, jaka istnieje różnica między pierdołą-cywilem a pierdołą w uniformie. W wojsku słowo to oznaczało „dziadygę pieskiego”, naprawdę „pieskiego”, który wszystkiego się czepiał, o wszystko zrzędził, ale cofał się przed najmniejszymi przeszkodami; żołnierzy nie lubił i niepotrzebnie ich szykanował, bo o pozyskaniu ich szacunku czy zaufania, którym mógł się jeszcze poszczycić „dziadyga”, w tym wypadku nie mogło być w ogóle mowy. W niektórych garnizonach, jak na przykład w Trydencie, zamiast „pierdoła” mówiło się „nasza stara dupa”. W każdym z tych wypadków chodziło o osobę starszą, więc gdy Szwejk nazwał podporucznika Duba „wicepierdołą”, to doskonale wyraził istotę rzeczy, ustalając, że zarówno co do wieku, jak i co do stanowiska całego „pierdoły” brak podporucznikowi Dubowi 50 procent. Wracając do swego wagonu Szwejk myślał o tych rzeczach i zgoła niespodziewanie spotkał się z pucybutem podporucznika Duba, Kunertem, który miał spuchniętą twarz i coś tam pod nosem bełkotał, że akurat spotkał się ze swoim podporucznikiem, który bez najmniejszego powodu obił go po twarzy za to, że jakoby zadaje się ze Szwejkiem. — W takim razie — rzekł Szwejk z dostojeństwem — pójdziemy do raportu. Austriacki żołnierz powinien dać się bić po gębie w określonych wypadkach. Ale ten twój Dub przekroczył wszelkie granice, jak mawiał stary Eugeniusz Sabaudzki: „Stąd — dotąd.” Więc teraz sam musisz iść do raportu, a jeśli nie pójdziesz, to i ode mnie dostaniesz po gębie, żebyś wiedział, co to jest dyscyplina w armii. W Karlińskich Koszarach mieliśmy niejakiego lejtnanta Hausnera, a ten lejtnant też miał pucybuta, którego bił po twarzy i kopał. Pewnego razu ten pucybut był tak mocno obity po twarzy, że zgłupiał z tego wszystkiego i stanął do raportu, a przy raporcie meldował, że został skopany, tak mu się to wszystko w głowie poplątało, a tymczasem jego pan bez trudu dowiódł, że ten pucybut kłamie, bo go owego dnia nie skopał, lecz tylko obił po twarzy, więc zacnego pucybuta za fałszywe oskarżenie wsadzili na trzy tygodnie do paki. Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy — mówił Szwejk dalej — bo to wszystko jedno, jak mawiał medyk Houbiczka, czy w zakładzie medycyny sądowej krajesz człowieka, który się powiesił, czy też takiego, który się otruł. Pójdę z tobą. I w mordobiciu musi być umiarkowanie. Kunert zgłupiał do reszty i ruszył za Szwejkiem do wagonu sztabowego. Podporucznik Dub wyglądał akurat oknem i wrzasnął: — Czego tu szukacie, jeden z drugim, wy draby? — Zachowaj się z godnością — strofował Szwejk Kunerta wpychając go do wagonu. Na korytarzu ukazał się porucznik Lukasz, a za nim szedł kapitan Sagner. Porucznik Lukasz, który miał już tyle razy do czynienia ze Szwejkiem, ogromnie się zdziwił, bo twarz Szwejka nie miała tego zwykłego wyrazu poczciwości, ale była tak jakoś zacięta w sobie i poważna, że wyraz ten można było wziąć za zapowiedź jakichś niemiłych wydarzeń. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — rzekł Szwejk — że sprawa idzie do raportu. — Tylko mi się tu nie bałwan, mój Szwejku, bo ja też mam tego dosyć. — Raczy pan pozwolić — rzekł Szwejk — ja jestem ordynansem pańskiej kompanii, pan raczy być dowódcą kompanii 11. Ja wiem, że to jest rzecz bardzo dziwna, ale i to wiem, że pan podporucznik Dub jest pod panem. — Tyś, mój Szwejku, w ogóle zgłupiał — przerwał mu porucznik Lukasz. — Jeśli się upiłeś, to zrobisz najlepiej, gdy pójdziesz co rychlej na zbity łeb. Rozumiesz, ty bydlę jedno? Ty idioto?! — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — mówił Szwejk popychając przed sobą Kunerta — że to jest tak samo, jak pewnego razu robili w Pradze próbę z ramą ochronną, zabezpieczającą od przejechania przez tramwaj elektryczny. Ten pan, co tę ramę wynalazł, sam się ofiarował na próbę, jak ta rama działać będzie, a potem miasto musiało płacić odszkodowanie jego wdowie. Kapitan Sagner nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, kiwał głową, a twarz porucznika Lukasza wyrażała beznadziejną rozpacz. — Wszystko musi być załatwione drogą służbową, przez raport, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — mówił nieustępliwy Szwejk dalej. — Jeszcze w Brucku mawiał pan do mnie, panie oberlejtnant, że skoro jestem ordynansem kompanii, to mam na głowie inne jeszcze obowiązki, nie tylko jakieś tam rozkazy. Że niby powinienem być o wszystkim poinformowany, co się w kompanii dzieje. Na podstawie tego rozporządzenia pozwalam sobie zameldować panu, panie oberlejtnant, że pan lejtnant Dub spotkał swego ordynansa i obił go po twarzy bez wystarczającej przyczyny. Ja bym tego, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, może i nie mówił, ale skoro widzę, że pan lejtnant Dub jest oddany pod pańską komendę, więc myślę sobie, że to trzeba pociągnąć do raportu. — To jakaś osobliwa sprawa — rzekł kapitan Sagner. — Czemu wleczecie tutaj tego Kunerta? — Posłusznie melduję, panie bataillonskommandant, że wszystko musi iść do raportu. On zgłupiał, bo został obity po twarzy przez pana lejtnanta Duba, a nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby sam poszedł do raportu. Posłusznie melduję, panie hauptman, żeby pan spojrzał na niego, jak mu się trzęsą kolana. On jest na pół żywy, że musi iść do tego raportu. I żeby nie ja, toby się do tego raportu wcale może nie dostał jak ten Kudela z Bytouchova, który podczas służby w wojsku tak długo chodził do raportu, aż został przeniesiony do marynarki, stał się kornetem, a na jakiejś wyspie na Oceanie Spokojnym został ogłoszony jako dezerter. On się potem ożenił na tej wyspie i rozmawiał z podróżnikiem Havlasą, który go już nie odróżnił od tubylców. W ogóle jest to rzecz bardzo smutna, gdy ktoś dla takiego głupiego mordobicia musi stawać do raportu. Ale on wcale nie chciał iść tutaj, ponieważ mówił, że nie pójdzie. W ogóle jest to taki mordobity pucybut, że nawet nie wie, o które mordobicie tutaj chodzi. On by tu w ogóle nie przyszedł, on w ogóle nie chciał się ruszyć do tego raportu, on nieraz da się jeszcze mocniej sprać. Posłusznie melduję, panie hauptman, niech pan spojrzy na niego, że on z tego wszystkiego jest już cały zafajdany. Z drugiej strony powinien był natychmiast skarżyć się, że dostał po gębie, ale się nie odważył, bo uważał, że lepiej być skromnym fiołkiem, jak powiedział pewien poeta. Bo on jest służącym pana lejtnanta Duba. Popychając Kunerta przed sobą, rzekł Szwejk do niego: — Nie trzęś się tak, mazgaju, jak dąb na osice! Kapitan Sagner zapytał Kunerta, jak się rzeczy miały. Ale Kunert drżąc na całym ciele zadeklarował, że wszyscy mogą zapytać pana lejtnanta Duba, że go w ogóle nie zbił po twarzy. Zdrajca Kunert trzęsąc się na całym ciele oświadczył nawet, że wszystko w ogóle zmyślił sobie Szwejk. Sytuacja była wysoce kłopotliwa i nie widać było wyjścia z niej, ale jak na zawołanie przypatoczył się podporucznik Dub i wrzasnął na Kunerta: — Chcesz jeszcze raz dostać po pysku? Sprawa została więc całkowicie wyjaśniona i kapitan Sagner, zwracając się do podporucznika Duba, rzekł krótko i węzłowato: — Od dzisiaj Kunert przechodzi do kuchni batalionu, co zaś do nowego służącego, to pan podporucznik Dub zwróci się do sierżanta rachuby Vańka. Podporucznik Dub zasalutował i oddalając się, warknął pod adresem Szwejka: — Założę się, że będziecie kiedyś wisieć. Gdy podporucznik Dub odszedł, Szwejk zwrócił się do porucznika Lukasza i rzekł do niego tonem przyjemnym i przyjacielskim: — W Mnichovie-Hradiszczu też był taki jeden pan i też w taki sposób rozmawiał z drugim panem, a tamten mu odpowiedział: „Na szafocie się spotkamy.” — Szwejku — rzekł porucznik Lukasz — jesteście piramidalnie głupi, ale nie ważcie mi się odpowiedzieć, jak macie w zwyczaju: „Posłusznie melduję, że jestem głupi!” — Frapant!Bijąca w oczy prawda. (z franc. frappant) — odezwał się kapitan Sagner wychylając się z okna. Najchętniej byłby się cofnął, ale już nie było czasu na ucieczkę przed biedą: podporucznik Dub stał tuż pod oknem. Zaczął od tego, że jest mu bardzo przykro, iż kapitan Sagner oddalił się nie wysłuchawszy jego wywodów o ofensywie na wschodnim froncie. — Jeśli chcemy zrozumieć tę olbrzymią ofensywę — wołał podporucznik Dub wspinając się ku oknu wagonu — to musimy sobie uświadomić, jak rozwijała się ofensywa pod koniec kwietnia. Musieliśmy przerwać front rosyjski i za najdogodniejszy punkt dla tej operacji uznaliśmy miejsce między Karpatami a Wisłą. — Ja się z tymi wywodami najzupełniej zgadzam — odpowiedział kapitan Sagner i oddalił się od okna. Kiedy po upływie pół godziny pociąg ruszył dalej na Sanok, kapitan Sagner wyciągnął się na siedzeniu i udawał, że śpi, aby podporucznik Dub mógł tymczasem zapomnieć o swoich oklepanych poglądach na ofensywę. W wagonie, którym jechał Szwejk, nie było Balouna. Na jego prośbę pozwolono mu mianowicie wytrzeć chlebem kocioł po gulaszu. Znajdował się na platformie z kuchniami polowymi w sytuacji bardzo nieprzyjemnej, bo gdy pociąg ruszył, zacny Baloun wpadł do kotła głową na dół, tak że tylko nogi wystawały z gulaszowego naczynia. Ale Baloun przystosował się do tej sytuacji i z kotła odzywało się takie forsowne mlaskanie, jakie bywa słychać, gdy jeż poluje na prusaki. Po chwili ozwało się nawet wołanie: — Koledzy, na miłość boską, rzućcie mi tu kawałek chleba, bo w kotle jest jeszcze sporo sosu. Ta sielanka trwała aż do następnej stacji, a rezultat był taki, że wnętrze kotła 11 kompanii błyszczało jak nowe. — Bóg wam zapłać, koledzy — dziękował Baloun serdecznie. — Od czasu, jak jestem na wojnie, szczęście uśmiechnęło się do mnie po raz pierwszy. Rzeczywiście, Baloun mógł mówić o szczęściu. W Łupkowskiej Przełęczy dostał aż dwie porcje gulaszu, a porucznik Lukasz zadowolony, że jego służący przyniósł mu z kuchni oficerskiej obiad nietknięty, dał mu za to dobrą połowę tego obiadu. Baloun czuł się więc całkiem szczęśliwy, bujał nogami spuszczonymi z wagonu, i nagle cała ta wojna wydała mu się czymś miłym, pełnym rodzinnego ciepła. Kucharz kompanii zaczął sobie z niego pokpiwać, że po przybyciu do Sanoka będzie się gotowało kolację i jeszcze jeden obiad, a mianowicie obiad zaległy, którego nie dostali w drodze. Baloun potakiwał głową z wielkim zadowoleniem i powtarzał co chwila: — Zobaczycie, koledzy, że Pan Bóg nas nie opuści. Wszyscy śmiali się serdecznie, a kucharz siedząc na kuchni zaśpiewał: ''Niech się duch wszelki wesoło śmieje, ''Chyba nas Pan Bóg nie zapodzieje. ''A choćbyśmy się gdzieś zapodzieli, ''To i tak dobrze będziemy się mieli. ''Choćbyśmy się zapodzieli w rowie, ''To i z rowu wyleziemy, panowie... Za stacją Szczawna, w dolinach, znowu zaczęły się pokazywać cmentarze żołnierskie. Koło stacji widać było wielki krzyż przydrożny z Chrystusem, któremu pocisk w czasie ostrzeliwania torów urwał głowę. Pociąg biegł coraz szybciej z górki na pazurki ku Sanokowi, horyzont stawał się coraz szerszy, a po obu stronach toru widać było coraz więcej spustoszonych wsi. Pod Kulaśną widać było na dole w rzeczułce zdruzgotany pociąg Czerwonego Krzyża, który runął z nasypu kolejowego. Baloun wytrzeszczył na ten widok oczy. Osobliwie dziwiły go części lokomotywy porozrzucane na wszystkie strony. Komin maszyny wtłoczony był w nasyp kolejowy i sterczał zeń niby lufa działa 28-centymetrowego. Widok ten wzbudził także zainteresowanie w wagonie, w którym znajdował się Szwejk. Najbardziej oburzył się kucharz Jurajda. — Czyż to wolno strzelać do wagonów Czerwonego Krzyża? — Nie wolno, ale można — rzekł Szwejk. — Wycelowali akuratnie, a wytłumaczyć się nietrudno, że to było w nocy i że znaków Czerwonego Krzyża nie było widać. W ogóle dużo jest na świecie takich rzeczy, których robić nie wolno, ale można. Najważniejsze to, żeby spróbować, czy zakazanej rzeczy zrobić nie można. Podczas cesarskich manewrów w okolicy Pisku przyszedł rozkaz, że nie wolno wiązać żołnierzy w kij. Ale nasz kapitan wymiarkował, że robić to można, bo taki rozkaz był strasznie śmieszny: każdy przecie mógł łatwo wymiarkować, że żołnierz związany w kij nie mógłby maszerować. Więc się nad tym befelem nie zastanawiał tak bardzo, żołnierzy związanych w kij kazał wrzucać na wóz taborowy i maszerowało się dalej aż miło. Albo weźmy taki przypadek, który zdarzył się u nas przed sześciu laty. Na naszej ulicy mieszkał niejaki pan Karlik na pierwszym piętrze, a na drugim piętrze mieszkał bardzo porządny człowiek, student konserwatorium, Mikesz. Ogromnie lubił kobiety, i między innymi zaczął się też zalecać do córki tego pana Karlika, który był właścicielem domu transportowego i cukierni, a gdzieś na Morawach miał podobno zakład introligatorski pod jakąś obcą firma. Otóż, gdy ten Karlik dowiedział się. że ten student zaleca się do jego córki, poszedł do niego do mieszkania i powiada: .,Z córką moją żenić się panu nie wolno, mój panie łapserdaku, bo jej panu nie dam!” „No dobrze — odpowiedział pan Mikesz — jeśli żenić mi się z nią nie wolno, to się przecież na kawałki nie rozszarpię.” Po dwóch miesiącach pan Karlik przyszedł znowu do tego Mikesza, przyprowadził z sobą nawet swoją małżonkę i oboje rzekli jednogłośnie: „Pan, panie łapserdaku, pozbawił naszą córkę honoru.” „Tak jest — odpowiedział Mikesz — pozwoliłem sobie zhańbić ją, szanowna pani”. Ten pan Karlik zaczął na niego niepotrzebnie wrzeszczeć i przypominać mu, że przecie powiedział, że z jego córką żenić mu się nie wolno, bo mu jej nie da, ale mu tamten całkiem rzeczowo odpowiedział, że ani myśli się z nią żenić, skoro nie wolno. Wtedy zaś nie było mowy o tym, co wolno. A ponieważ o tym nie było mowy, więc on dotrzyma słowa i prosi, żeby się nie niepokoili, bo on jest człowiekiem charakteru, nie żadną chorągiewką, ba, zawsze dotrzymuje słowa, to co powie, to jest święte, więc córki państwa Karlików nie chce i nigdy chcieć nie będzie. A gdyby z tej racji miał być narażony na prześladowania, to także nie robi sobie z tego nic, bo sumienie ma czyste, a jego nieboszczka mamusia jeszcze na łożu śmiertelnym zaklinała go, żeby nigdy w życiu nie kłamał, on zaś przyrzekł jej to uroczyście, a takie przyrzeczenie obowiązuje. W jego rodzinie w ogóle nikt nie kłamał, on zaś miewał w szkole zawsze stopnie celujące z zachowania. Widzicie więc — wywodził Szwejk — że wielu rzeczy czynić nie wolno, ale ostatecznie można. Drogi ludzkie mogą być różne, byle cel był wzniosły. — Drodzy przyjaciele — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik, który notował coś z wielką gorliwością — nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Ten oto pociąg Czerwonego Krzyża, wysadzony w powietrze, na poły spalony i zrzucony z nasypu, wzbogaca sławne dzieje naszego batalionu nowym bohaterskim czynem przyszłości. Wyobrażam sobie, że około 16 września, jak to sobie już zaznaczyłem w notatniku, z każdej kompanii naszego batalionu zgłosi się na ochotnika kilku prostych żołnierzy pod wodzą kaprala, aby wysadzić w powietrze pancerny pociąg nieprzyjacielski, który nas ostrzeliwuje i nie pozwala nam przejść przez rzekę. Zaszczytnie spełnili swoje zadanie przebrani za wieśniaków... Co ja widzę! — zawołał jednoroczny ochotnik zaglądając w swoje notatki. — W jaki sposób dostał się do moich notatek nasz pan Vaniek? Słuchaj pan, panie rechnungsfeldfebel — zwrócił się do Vańka — co za piękny artykulik będzie o panu w dziejach batalionu. Zdaje mi się, że już pana gdzieś opisałem, ale to będzie stanowczo lepsze i bardziej przekonywające. — I jednoroczny ochotnik zaczął czytać głosem podniesionym i uroczystym: „Bohaterska śmierć sierżanta rachuby Vańka. Do ryzykownej wyprawy, mającej na celu wysadzenie w powietrze pancernego pociągu nieprzyjacielskiego, przyłączył się także sierżant rachuby Vaniek w przebraniu wieśniaczym, jak i inni uczestnicy tej wyprawy. Wywołanym przez siebie wybuchem został ogłuszony, a gdy odzyskał przytomność, ujrzał się otoczonym przez nieprzyjaciela i niebawem zaprowadzono go do sztabu nieprzyjacielskiej dywizji, gdzie w obliczu śmierci odmówił jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień co do sytuacji i liczebności naszego wojska. Ponieważ ujęty został w przebraniu, przeto jako szpiega skazano go na śmierć przez powieszenie, którą to karę przez wzgląd na jego wysokie stanowisko zamieniono mu na śmierć przez rozstrzelanie. Egzekucja została wykonana natychmiast pod murem cmentarnym, a dzielny sierżant Vaniek prosił, aby mu nie zawiązywano oczu. Na pytanie, czy nie ma jakiego specjalnego życzenia, odpowiedział: "Przekażcie za pośrednictwem parlamentariusza mojemu batalionowi ostatnie pozdrowienie ode mnie oraz donieście mu, że umieram przekonany, iż nasz batalion kroczyć będzie nadal drogą zwycięstwa. Dalej donieście panu kapitanowi Sagnerowi, że według ostatniego rozkazu brygady dzienna porcja konserw została podniesiona do półtrzeciej puszki na jednego szeregowca." Tak umarł nasz sierżant rachuby wzbudzając ostatnim swoim zdaniem popłoch u nieprzyjaciela, który był przekonany, że broniąc przejścia przez rzekę, odcina nas od punktów zaopatrywania, że więc doprowadzi do rychłego wygłodzenia nas, a tym samym do zdemoralizowania. O jego spokoju, z jakim spoglądał śmierci w oczy, świadczy i ta okoliczność, że przed straceniem grał w zechcyka z nieprzyjacielskimi oficerami sztabowymi. "Kwotę przeze mnie wygraną proszą wręczyć rosyjskiemu Czerwonemu Krzyżowi" — rzekł stojąc przed lufami karabinów. Ta szlachetna wspaniałomyślność wzruszyła obecnych wojskowych aż do łez.” Niech mi pan wybaczy, panie Vańku — mówił dalej jednoroczny ochotnik — że pozwoliłem sobie w taki sposób rozporządzić się pieniędzmi przez pana wygranymi. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy nie należałoby raczej oddać ich austriackiemu Czerwonemu Krzyżowi, ale wreszcie doszedłem do wniosku, że ze stanowiska ludzkiego wszystko to jedno, która humanitarna instytucja te pieniądze otrzyma. — Mógł ten nasz nieboszczyk przeznaczyć swoje pieniądze na kuchnię dla ubogich w Pradze — rzekł Szwejk — ale właściwie lepiej się stało, bo burmistrz praski mógłby tę sumę przejeść sam w jakim barze. — Trudna rada, ludzie kradną wszędzie — rzekł telefonista Chodounsky. — Najwięcej kradną ludziska w Czerwonym Krzyżu — z wielkim gniewem zawołał kucharz Jurajda. — Miałem w Brucku znajomego kucharza, który gotował dla siostrzyczek pracujących w baraku, i ten kucharz powiedział mi, że przełożona i starsze pielęgniarki wysyłają do domu całe skrzynki malagi i czekolady. Do kradzieży zachęca człowieka okazja; powiedziałbym, że takie już jest przeznaczenie człowieka. Każdy człowiek w ciągu swego nieskończonego istnienia przebył niezliczone przemiany, więc przynajmniej raz musi zjawić się na tym świecie jako złodziej w określonych fazach swej działalności. Sam już przebyłem jedną taka fazę. Kucharz-okultysta Jurajda wyjął ze swego tobołka butelkę koniaku. — Oto jest nieomylny dowód mego twierdzenia — rzekł otwierając butelkę. — Zabrałem tę butelkę przed odjazdem z kuchni oficerskiej. Koniak ten jest najlepszej marki i przeznaczony był jako dodatek do lukrów na torty i ptysie. Ale przeznaczeniem jego było, aby go ukradziono, podobnie jak przeznaczeniem moim było, abym stał się złodziejem. — Byłoby nieźle, gdyby przeznaczenie nasze skazywało nas na współwinowajców pańskich. Nawet mi się zdaje, że tak jest istotnie — rzekł Szwejk. Przeznaczenie było rzeczywiście nieubłagane. Butelka krążyła z rąk do rąk pomimo protestów sierżanta rachuby Vańka, który twierdził, że koniak trzeba pić kubkiem i że należy podzielić się nim sprawiedliwie, bo wszystkich jest pięciu, więc przy takiej nieparzystej liczbie łatwo może się zdarzyć, iż ten albo ów pociągnie o łyk więcej, niż mu się należy. Na to odpowiedział Szwejk: — Całkiem słusznie. Jeśli pan Vaniek chce mieć liczbę parzystą, to niech się wyłączy ze spółki, a będzie po sporach i kłopotach. Vaniek cofnął więc swój projekt i zaproponował wielkodusznie, aby ofiarodawca Jurajda ustawił się tak, iżby miał możność napić się dwa razy, co wywołało burzę protestów, bo ofiarodawca już się raz napił próbując koniak przy otwieraniu butelki. Wreszcie przyjęty został projekt jednorocznego ochotnika Marka, żeby pić podług alfabetu; uzasadniał to tym, że pisownia nazwiska przesądza losy człowieka. Resztę koniaku dopił Chodounsky, który był pierwszym według abecadła. Towarzyszyło mu gniewne spojrzenie Vańka, który liczył na to, że ponieważ jest ostatnim, więc będzie miał o jeden łyk więcej, co oczywiście było grubym błędem matematycznym, bo łyków było dwadzieścia i jeden. Potem grali w stukułkę, a jednoroczniak Marek wygłaszał przy dokupowaniu kart mnóstwo nabożnych sentencji zaczerpniętych z Pisma Świętego. Gdy dostał waleta, wołał: — Panie mój, poniechaj mi tego waleta i tym razem, aby mi owoce dobrego przyniósł, zanim nawozić i orać będę. A gdy wszystkich ogarniał gniew, że dobierając karty stale dostawał atu, nawet gdy wyciągał ósemkę, wtedy jednoroczny ochotnik Marek wołał wielkim głosem: — Azali niewiasta mająca groszy dziesięć, a zgubiwszy jeden, nie zapaliłaby świecy, nie przetrząsnęłaby domu swego, póki nie znajdzie grosza onego? A skoro znalazła, zwoła sąsiady swe i przyjaciółki serca swego, wołając: „Radujcie się, albowiem dostałam ósemkę i dokupiłam atutowego króla wraz z asem”. Dajcie już te karty, wszyscyście wpadli. Jednoroczny ochotnik Marek miał doprawdy wyjątkowe szczęście w kartach. Podczas gdy inni przebijali sobie nawzajem atuty, on bił te przebite już lewy zawsze najwyższym atu, tak że jeden za drugim niesłusznie wpadali, a jednoroczny ochotnik Marek brał lewę za lewą i wołał do przegrywających: — I nastanie po miastach wielkie trzęsienie ziemi i głód, i zaraza, a ogniste znaki na niebie pokazywać się będą. Wreszcie wszyscy mieli już tego dość; przestali więc grać, gdy telefonista Chodounsky oświadczył, że przegrał swój żołd za całe półrocze naprzód. Był tym bardzo zgnębiony, a Marek domagał się rewersów, aby przy wypłacie żołdu należność wypłacana była nie Chodounskiemu, lecz jemu. — Nie martw się, Chodounsky — pocieszał go Szwejk — jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, to polegniesz w pierwszej potyczce, a Marek dostanie figę, nie twój żołd. Podpisz mu rewers i kpij sobie z niego. Uwaga o możliwości padnięcia w pierwszej potyczce dotknęła Chodounskiego bardzo niemiłe. Odpowiedział z całą stanowczością: — Ja paść nie mogę, bo jestem telefonistą; telefoniści siedzą zawsze w miejscu bezpiecznym, a druty się przeprowadza albo poprawia dopiero po bitwie. Jednoroczniak Marek wywodził, że telefoniści, wręcz przeciwnie, narażeni są na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, bo nieprzyjacielska artyleria szuka zawsze przede wszystkim telefonistów. Żaden telefonista w swoim schronie nie jest bezpieczny. Choćby się schron znajdował dziesięć metrów pod ziemią, to i tam go nieprzyjacielska artyleria znajdzie. Że telefoniści giną jak muchy, o tym świadczy fakt, że gdy opuszczał Bruck, to właśnie urządzali tam dwudziesty ósmy kurs dla telefonistów. Chodounsky spoglądał na mówiącego okiem posmutniałym, co pobudziło Szwejka do przyjacielskiej uwagi: — Całe telefonowanie to też ładna bujda i szwindel. — Nie gadajcie, kumie — odpowiedział Chodounsky. — Zajrzę do swoich notatek dotyczących dziejów batalionu — rzekł Marek. — Co też tam jest pod literą Ch?... Chodounsky, Chodounsky. Aha, jest. „Telefonista Chodounsky zasypany przy wybuchu miny. Ze swego grobu telefonuje do sztabu: "Umieram, i winszuję batalionowi zwycięstwa."” — Powinieneś być zadowolony — rzekł Szwejk. — Czy może pragniesz dodać coś od siebie? Pamiętasz tego telegrafistę z „Titanica”, który, gdy statek już tonął, ciągle telegrafował na dół do zanurzającej się kuchni pytając, kiedy nareszcie będzie obiad. — Mnie na szczegółach nie zależy — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik. — Ewentualnie można przedśmiertne zdanie Chodounskiego uzupełnić na przykład okrzykiem: „Pozdrówcie ode mnie naszą żelazną brygadę!”